Alternative evolution
by Crutey
Summary: AU- what would happen if the events of the universe unfolded slightly differently. (you could say it's like the ultimate X-men of the evolution characters)
1. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

'You don't even have real proof that these so called mutants exist, what justifies you to spend 18 billion of the tax payers money on defence measures against them?' questioned one man to another on the television which was being watched by people across the country while similar shows were or had been broadcast around the world recently. Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy, Scott Summers and Jean Grey sat around the television at the school for gifted youngsters watching with an interest.

The picture began to break up and a silhouette of a man wearing a helmet could be seen, his eyes glowed white hot from within the darkness of his costume. 'Mutants are real, you had better believe it. I am Magneto leader of the Brotherhood of mutants, we homo-superiors have a message for you humans, your time of rule is over, we shall soon usher in the beginning of a new age, your governments have been given fair warning but have not complied therefore the time of action is now!'

'I believe now would be the perfect time to implement operation X' said Hank as he wiped his glasses clean and looked at his companions.

'What's operation X?' asked Scott as he sat forward looking at the two older men.

'Operation X is my name for a group of…students if you will, We will train them to use their powers and they in turn would teach others and so on…their secondary function would be to boost human mutant relations and finally they would be the last line of defence protecting people against mutants and vice versa. Now would be the perfect time but we will need help…contact Ororo' said Xavier as he placed the tips of his fingers together and raised them to his mouth.

'I'm in, if we can help others a fraction of how much you've helped me I'm in' said Scott as he stood up rather dramatically, he had a habit for being dramatic but he was Scott was unable to see for many years due to his destructive powers till Xavier and Dr McCoy came up with his ruby quartz glasses which stopped his blasts.

…

Meanwhile far away a shadowy figure sat in front of two computer screens, one was the images which had just been beamed around the world the other was from a secret camera hidden in the Xavier mansion.

'Kill him now' ordered the man calmly, the two men who stood behind him nodded and made their way out of his office, one was just below average height the other was well above it. They walked through a laboratory towards an elevator which would take them to the surface, neither looked left or right as they passed cells and cages filled with mutants of all shapes and sizes. One winged mutant who had just been brought in was banging on his glass wall yelling.

'My father will hear about this, you can't hold me' he screamed as he waves his wings around behind him. The two men continue walking past yet more cages till they reach the doors and step inside.

…

'Cerebro has detected several mutant signatures heading towards Bayville as we speak' said Xavier as he looked at the four mutants stood in front of him, Hank McCoy a strapping man at least six foot four and quite muscular although his physical prowess is nothing compared to his mental. Jean Grey a beautiful red headed teenager whose face did not speak of her troubled past. Scott Summers a tall slim but by no means skinny teenager with brown hair flopping loosely over his forehead and red shades which hide his destructive power. Ororo Munroe was the final person she was in her mid to late thirties, she to was beautiful, she had short white hair and was dressed in leather bikers clothing.

'Are they hostile?' asked Ororo who also went by the alias Storm, she had had a rough life, orphaned at a young age she was a street urchin in Cairo until trained by a master thief, years later she was found by Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy living in squalor in New York City where she was using her powers to steal to fund a drug habit. They saved her life by taking her away from all of that, now she was in great health, clean of drugs and giving back to the community by running several programmes in New York to help underprivileged teens.

'No quite the opposite, they seem to be part of a travelling carnival, It has great reviews in the newspaper' smirked Hank as he sat on the desk reading about the circus. 'Let me guess Charles the mutants you have detected are Kurt 'The Amazing Nightcrawler' Wagner and The Colossus' said Hank as he looked at two pictures one of a blue fuzzy teen and one of a huge metallic teen. 'They look like they belong with a circus I'll give them that' said Hank light heartedly not meaning anything nasty by it 'I could never imagine being blue and furry, poor kid.'

'Is there any mention of other spectacular powers I detected three signatures?' asked the professor to which he got a head shake as a reply 'I believe we should investigate and try and recruit these mutants to our cause. We'll go tomorrow, it's Saturday and that's when the circus will get here so I want everyone to get plenty of rest.'

The five mutants retired unknowingly falling straight into the two assassins plan, the two hid among the trees on the outskirts of the mansion sniffing the air like feral creatures, the larger of the two let out a low growl as the slowly began to sneak towards the mansion.

The two slowly walked down the corridor silently looking and listening, they sniffed the air finally locking on to their target, the two began to pick up speed one was sprinting while the other ran like an animal letting out a vicious roar as it went.

The more animal of the two was knocked down a few seconds later by Hank McCoy who had heard the noises as they walked the corridor because of his heightened senses, he launched through his door catching the mutant by the waist before driving him into a wall, the intruder slashed at him but he effortlessly flipped backwards avoiding the claw before bouncing off a wall and connecting with his huge feet into the monsters face. The second shorter man turned the corner and slammed through a door, in front of him in bed lay the body of Charles Xavier. He slowly approached it and tensed his fists causing blades to shot from his hand with a 'Snikt' sound. He slowly raised his hand up to drive it into the skull of the man, he was stopped dead in his tracks as he crumpled to the ground holding his head in pain. Scott Summers burst into the room turning the light on before lowering his glasses and blasting the mutant through the wall into Xavier's on-sweet bathroom.

'Thank you Scott but as you could see I had him well in hand' said Xavier as he looked at the hole in his wall.

The larger man burst through the wall leaving a trail of blood behind him, he ushed at Xavier who simply placed his hand out in front of him bringing the man to his knees. He roared in pain before leaping through a window and galloping off over the institutes grounds into the night.

Storm and Jean now entered the room and walked towards the hole in the wall only to find the man fully conscious and sitting shaking his head. 'Who are you?' asked Storm as she powered up a thunder cloud above her head fully intending to zap him if he gave an answer she didn't like.

The man groaned and rubbed his head 'I don't know' his eye was caught by two silvery tags around his neck 'according to these you can call me, Logan, Wolverine or Weapon X.'


	2. The circus

**The Circus**

'You can loosen the restraints Hank, he means us know harm' said Charles as he sat surrounded by his X-men opposite Wolverine.

'You can't be serious professor, only last night he tried to kill you' yelled Scott Summers shocked by his mentors total disregard for safety.

'Some one else tried to kill me, they just used this poor soul as a vessel to do it via some kind of mind control, he remembers nothing of anything really' Xavier sighed as he said this. 'He only has a few memories of his entire life which I can tell is quite a long one, his power seems to be regeneration he could well be hundreds of years old' said Xavier.

'He looks good for his age' commented Storm.

'You aint bad looking yourself' grinned Wolverine as Hank undid his restraints. 'I know what your up to if you think you can create a better future and help me regain my memory I'm in.'

'What good will a murderer with no memory be to us?' yelled Scott not really wanting an answer.

'I do have memories' said Wolverine as thoughts flashed through his head, one of a sick child, the same child fighting another, a younger version of him riding a horse and firing a revolver at a man, fighting in WWII, fighting with some sort of animal man hybrid which is obviously the other from last night both of them end up getting tranquillised by commandos, him floating in a tank as metal claws pop out of his skin that and him standing at an altar in a tuxedo are his only complete memories 'I also know a lot of things, martial arts, tactics, weapons, I don't know how I know them but I do, if your going to defeat this Magneto guy, you'll need me.' Informed Logan gruffly.

'I don't think so' said Scott as he stared at the man who was now standing up and stretching.

'I must agree with him, I will request you four head to the circus and investigate those mutants while I stay here and discuss the future and the past with our new friend Logan…Scott I know what your going to say but you don't have to worry as you saw last night I was more then able to defend myself' Xavier smiled at the group in front of them knowing that he was the most powerful mutant in the room if not the world.

An hour later the group were entering the grounds of the circus, Scott was still a little angry and apprehensive about leaving the professor with a dangerous criminal.

'Hey look at this' yelled Jean as she peered through a tent doorway at a large man who was covered in metal lifting two cars which were connected by a huge iron pillar in the middle.

'Lets all show our support for the amazing Colossus whose next feat of amazing strength will be a tug of war with not one, not two no not even three but four fully grown African bull elephants!' yelled the ring master as the elephants were lead into the arena and gripped the huge metal chain used for giant ships anchors in their trunks as they were trained to do. Colossus did the same as he loosened himself up, the ringmaster cracked his whip and the elephants started to pull, slowly but surely Colossus was being pulled towards the line. Three or four guys circled the audience taking bets most of the crowd by this point were betting on the elephants, they reported back to the ringmaster via a ear piece who spoke into his own secret microphone which fed into Colossuses ear 'Okay kiddo, you've kept them in suspense long enough you can start to pull.' The ring master smiled to himself as he took advantage of this poor naïve mutant's strength without his knowing.

Colossus began to pull and rather quickly the elephants were dragged across the line leaving large track marks in the ground from where they dug their feet into the ground to no avail. Colossus posed to the crowd as they cheered, he was a simple man if you could call him a man being only 20 years old but simple he was none the less, he couldn't really care about showbiz but it made people so happy and was a good living that allowed him to send most of his money to his family he was happy to do it.

'Now if you could turn your attention up into the rafters you will or should that be not see the Amazing Nightcrawler' yelled the ringmaster, the crowd including the X-men looked up into the rafters, they saw nothing for a few moments and began to get impatient till a blue streak jumped from the shadows instantly becoming visible and he fell towards the earth before vanishing in a puff of smoke just feet from the floor. He appeared twenty feet up in the air and instantly caught the trapeze swinging in mid air before doing a somersault disappearing again and appearing on Colossuses shoulders much to everyone's delight.

Jean was in the middle of clapping when a wave from someone's thoughts passed through her mind, it was the ringmaster, she followed his thoughts and looked beneath the stands where everyone sat, there she saw a small teenager flicking through a wad of cash before putting some in his pocket and the rest in a black bag. His tongue quickly flicked out to about fifteen feet and grabbed a wallet before dragging it back and spitting it into the bag.

Jean nodded to the boy drawing Scott's attention to the thief as he hopped out of the tent, the ring master quickly finished his speech and followed. The two teens crept over to the canvas wall and listened through to the two people.

'How's it going?' asked the ringmaster to his accomplice.

'Hey yo, everything's fine boss, were raking it in but the real big score will be tomorrow night, that's when all the big wigs have booked the circus for a private show right?' asked the little toad like boy

'That's right Todd, I think you've earned the rest of the night off' said the ringmaster as he grabbed the black sack shoving it under his hat.

'Hey one question boss, when can I be in the main ring and get on the poster?' asked Todd trying to get a little fame.

'How many times Toad, I need you stealing, I know you can do just as much acrobatic stuff as Kurt but he won't steal for me you and you haven't got the teleport and smoky stuff that the little demon has, so shut up before I get the whip again' ordered the ringmaster showing his nasty streak.

'Okay boss' stutters Toad knowing he is serious after being on the end of to many beatings during his life glad I'm robbing this guy blind thought Toad to himself which made Jean giggle.

Jean quickly sent the knowledge they had just gained to Storm and McCoy who were talking to the two mutants on the other side of the tent.

'I vould like to leave but can't, people don't take vell to me vhen they find out that this isn't a costume' said Kurt Wagner as he tugged on his fur.

'Would it make you change your mind if you knew that your act was being used as a cover to steal money?' asked Storm.

'I don't believe you master Starsmore has been very good to us, now please leave you are no longer welcome here' said Pitor in a harsh Russian accent. Hank handed them a card just in case they change their minds as they left.

…

'Even if they do not wish to join us we do have to stop the ringmaster and the other mutant stealing from the 'big wigs' as they put it because I fear it would just lead to anti-mutant rhetoric.' Lectured Xavier to his X-men.

'Plus it's the right thing to do' states Wolverine as he shines his claws.

'What do you know about the right thing?' growls Scott who still wasn't happy about Wolverine being invited to join the X-men especially after he tried to kill Xavier.

'You'd be surprised how much I know bub' growled Wolverine back sensing the animosity from Scott. Xavier also sensed it from both men as their thoughts and emotions washed over him.

'Scott and Logan I would like you two to go to the fair ground and stop the thefts, the rest of us shall convince Kurt and Pitor of what is going on.

…

That night the show was reaching its climax as Nightcrawler and Colossus worked together for their finale, Colossus was juggling chairs with people still sitting in them and every now and then Kurt would port in and place another spectator in the chairs, soon there was three on each chair. Colossus threw the chairs as high as they could in the air and Kurt Bamfed in grabbing them one after the other and placing them onto the back of three different elephants.

Meanwhile…

'Okay bub spill the truth' growled Wolverine as he had Toad pinned to a post with two of his claws digging into the pole with Toad's neck in the centre.

'Yo I don't know what you talking about' screamed Toad as he struggled kicking his legs in mid air. Wolverine growled causing his middle claw to shoot out and just touch Toad's skin. Toad screamed and wet himself.

'Okay okay, when I was three I stole a cookie, when I was four I took candy from a candy store, When I was five I poured water on my grandfathers pants when he slept' confessed Toad as tears began to well in his eyes for fear of his own life.

'Fast forward' ordered Wolverine growling at the Toad.

'The ringmaster gets me to steal all the time, right now I'm supposed to be stealing all the money, gold, jewels and anything else from all these 'big wigs' before we get out of here as fast as we can' cried Toad.

you get that professor? asked Scott telepathically.

yes and so did Kurt and Pitor, I beamed it right into their minds replied Xavier as he sat in front of two stunned mutants. 'I'm sorry you had to see that, I know your both good people that is why I'm offering to help you help yourselves, A war is coming make no mistakes whether it is with one another or humanity it is coming' said Xavier ominously.

'Ve vill decide later but first ve have to stop him' growled Kurt as he grabs Colossus and Bamfs them away from the X-men.

He got away said Scott to the professor telepathically before you ask lets just say he has powerful legs said Scott as he and Wolverine stood up holding onto their crotches in pain before trying to give chase.

'You lied to us, you used us, you have broken the law' shouted Colossus who was now in human form which was about two feet short of when metallic and holding the ringmasters shirt.

'Look I'm sure we can talk about this' said the ringmaster trying to save his own worthless hide 'what if I cut you in on it?'

'No deal' said Kurt as he hung from the door frame of the caravan with his long dark blue hair halfway down his back.

Colossus suddenly dropped the ringmaster as a giant green blob stuck to his face making it impossible for him to breathe, Toad burst through the door grabbing the ringmaster before leaping out the window quickly followed by Nightcrawler and Colossus now in his metal form and free of the green slime.

Toad and the ringmaster headed straight for the main tent unknowingly straight for all the X-men. Toad leapt through the door only to be confronted by al of them including the man who now scares him more then anyone he ever met Wolverine. Toad whipped out his tongue and flew into the onto the trapeze swing. Scott blasted up into the rafters towards them but Toad dodged it with a squeal. The mutant drops the ringmaster onto a balance beam and hops next to him as he pulls out a gun. Colossus grabs Nightcrawler and spins him around before hurling him towards the two, Starsmore pulls the trigger just as Kurt bamfs out of the way and the bullet whistles through the air where he had been. Kurt appears right in front of the ringmaster which causes him to scream and topple backwards, Kurt disappears again and appears in the right place to grab him before disappearing and reappearing on the floor. The ring master points the gun again but it is blasted form his hand by a reed beam.

'Logan' yells Storm as she rushes to the side of her fallen comrade who has a bullet wound in his chest.

'Uh oh, I'm out of here' mutters Toad as he uses his tongue to catapult him through the canvas roof.

'I'm fine' mumbles Wolverine as he wound in his chest heals dropping the bullet to the ground 'nice to see you care' smiles Wolverine at the weather witch.

She punches in the arm before kissing his forehead 'You're a jerk but I'm glad you're okay'

'I've rang the police they will be here shortly to take you to jail' smiled Jean as she drops her cell phone back into her bag.

Kurt hides when the police arrives but bamfs back as soon as he sees them driving away.

'It looks as though I have to go back to the life of a freak now' sighs Kurt sadly looking down at his three fingered hands.

'You are still welcome to join us at our institute, you will have a lot of school work to catch up on though' said Xavier as he smiles to his possible new recruits.

'I can't really go out anyvhere' said Kurt again looking at his hands and tail.

'I thought you might come around that's why Hank and I created this' said the professor as he handed Kurt a small watch which he put on his hand and pressed a button. His blue fur instantly phased away being replaced by the slightly tanned skin of a normal 16 year old, he had five fingers, he had irises, he had no tail, he was normal.

'I'm normal' said Kurt as he welled up with tears quickly wiping them away.

'You were always normal Kurt but now you just look more average' laughed Jean at the teenager who was now turning back flips in mid air.

'Yeah but still…professor you rock' yelled Kurt as he hugged Xavier nearly knocking him out of his chair.

'This is getting to be quite the dysfunctional family unit' laughed Hank as he wiped clean his glasses.

Meanwhile…

'Yo now what? I aint even got any money for food' sulked Toad as he sat atop a street lamp. A single raven flew through the air landing next to him and gave out a squawk, Toad smiled and launched out his tongue dragging the bird into his mouth. Seconds later his eyes bulged and he spat out a small cat which quickly turned into a blue lady who sat next to him cross legged on the street lamp.

She shook off some of the slime and smiled at him trying her best to hide her rage she knew she had to be nice at first. 'I have a proposition for you Todd…how would you like to rule the world?' she asked while smiling evilly.

'Look lady yo I can see your special like me, I don't care what it is I'll do it but can we get something to eat first even if we just drive past the pet store' sighed Toad happy that he had made a new 'friend'.

Nearby a single figure dressed in a dark red hung in the air smiling to him self.


	3. Origins

Thanks for the reviews hopefully I'll get more and a lot of the ideas were taken from Ultimate X-men but this was totally unintentional at first and it will move away from that series eventually.

**Origins**

'Help me!' screams a young teenager who is about fourteen as she falls through apartment after apartment dropping through peoples lives, a transvestite, prostitute, large families, single mums. Kitty eventually stops as she crashes onto the bed of a newlywed couple in the throws of passion on the ground floor.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll let myself out' mumbled Kitty as she went bright red before realising that the couple hadn't even noticed her. She quickly hurried out of their apartment she burst into the corridor now sweat was soaking through her thin pyjamas from her traumatic experience.

'Hello Kitty' said Mrs Johnson the old woman who lived downstairs to her 'are you okay honey?'

'Hello, I'm fine, I just…locked myself out of our apartment, silly me huh' said Kitty as she blushed and walked towards the intercom system pushing her door bell.

'Hello' said Kitty's mother sleepily a minute later when she finally made it to the machine.

'Mom, I'm downstairs, it happened again' said Kitty as she began to sob.

…

'I don't know what's happening mom, this time I got to the ground floor before stopping, what happens next time? Will I just keep going?' cried Kittyas her mother hugged her before taking a drink of hot chocolate.

'I'm sure it will work out fine, everything will be okay dear' comforted at her mother as she got up and motioned for Kitty to stay put.

'Mom am I a freak?' yelled Kitty through the doorway after her mother before she blew her nose and rubbed her red puffy eyes.

'No don't be silly, you're very special which is pretty much what this e-mail says' said Kitty's mother as she placed a laptop down in front of her daughter which was already opened to an e-mail. Kitty began to read.

Dear Miss Pride

It has come to our attention that your daughter is special, she has gifts that other children her age do not, I know that she and you may be having a hard job dealing with these gifts but that is why we are here. I am Charles Xavier I run a school for gifted youngsters such as your daughter. I am extending a full scholarship to your daughter, at our school she can experience to of the line equipment, exercise equipment, top notch staff and the ability to help with her powers. If Kitty continues with her current progress I'm confident with a recommendation she can be placed in any college of her choice. I understand if you or your daughter are apprehensive about this offer so please feel free to contact me at any time you wish on the attached number or e-mail address.

Yours sincerely

Professor Charles Xavier

'You think it's real? Should we contact him?' asked Kitty looking up at her mother with a confused look.

'We'll I e-mailed him as soon as I got the message and lets just say he has a more direct means of communication. He's psychic and we'll now I believe him, I think it would be a good opportunity and you could get a better life then this' sighed her mother as she stared out of the window at the run down streets that surrounded her home.

…

The next morning at school Kitty approaches a boy who is tall and in good shape, his hair is quite long and has a small goatee, his name is Lance Alvers Kitty's boyfriend.

'Hey baby' says Lance as he puts out a cigarette, and kisses her.

'Lance, I'm sorry I'm afraid I have to break up with you, I'm moving' said Kitty as she pulls away from her boyfriend.

'What you can't leave your all I got' said Lance who was visibly upset 'I'll drop out, I'll get a job, we can move in together, it'll get me out of the home and we can be together' suggests Lance.

'I'm sorry Lance I have to go' said Kitty as she leaned forward kissing the older boy one last time. Lance began to well up slightly before brushing away his tears not wanting to show he was hurt. No one could really blame Lance he had been through hell all his life, abusive parents, social care, children's homes, foster parents after foster parents. No one had ever wanted Lance till he found Kitty but he always suspected she never wanted him either she only dated him because there was nothing else around all the other guys in school were either into drugs or gangs and guns, he wasn't so bad really compared to those guys he just did some petty theft to keep himself in food and cigarettes. Lance's hurt turned to anger as he gritted his teeth, his eyes rolled back in his head and the ground began to shake sending plaster and brick falling from the ceiling.

'Duck and cover' yelled one boy as he ran to a near door way.

…

Kitty ignored all of Lances calls but eventually he started to leave angry messages on her machine, she was sorry she had to do this to him but she had no choice. The next day she moved to the Xavier institute and she met with the X-men who smiled happy to see her and seemed to already know her life story.

That night Kitty sat around in the lounge and was talking to the group while she coyly watched the older well built Pitor Rasputin with great interest. Kurt Wagner was about the same age as her and watched her carefully feeling emotions he had never felt before.

'So tell me about your self' she said as she stared misty eyed at Colossus.

'Well I used to be a circus act' said Colossus till Nightcrawler cut in.

'I too vas a circus act as the amazing Night crawler' smiled Kurt proudly.

'Yeah you look like it' muttered Kitty under her breath, unfortunately Kurt had extremely good hearing and it his mood was visible as his usually happy exterior faded away. 'I'm sorry Kurt I didn't mean anything by that, this is all just a little difficult for me to get to grips with' apologised Kitty 'Tell me about yourself Kurt, Have you always looked so interesting?' asked Kitty tactfully.

'Vell…' began Kurt

(flashback)

'Devil child, devil child' screamed the villagers as they chased a hooded figure through the rustic village, the woman reached a bridge and kissed the small blue baby on the forehead which made him giggle.

'I'm sorry' she whispered to the child as she threw him from the bridge high above the river.

(present)

'That's my earliest memory, my adoptive parents said I appeared in their home shortly after they had been to the doctors and he told him they could never have children, they said I vas a gift from god despite the vay I looked. The town vas a very religious and many disliked me, the other children and even the adults yelled at me and attacked me vhen given the chance. The people eventually attacked my mother, I vent to live in a monastery for a year to ensure my family was safe, a year later one of my brothers died, the circus passed near by and the head priest decided it would be a good idea to visit. Vhen ve vere there a fire broke out, I used my powers to save the trapeze artist who vas in danger and to put out the fire, the crowd vent wild about my teleporting and acrobatics, I vas offered a permanent place. The head monk advised me that if I vas serious about being a priest that first I should experience the vorld. I joined and from there the rest is history' Kurt smiled as he recounted hislife story while standing on his hands and juggling balls with his feet.

Kitty smiled and turned to Logan trying not to make it seem like she was just trying to find out about Pitor 'What about you? What are your origins?' asked Kitty while making inverted commas with her fingers.

'Listen kid I don't know so don't ask and what I do know you don't want to' growled Logan as he sipped from his beer.

'Uh okay' said Kitty a little unsure of what to say next as she was a little frightened.

Don't worry about Logan, he's a pussy cat and wouldn't hurt you, I can sense that much telepathically said Jean as she smiled at Kitty.

'Guess I know what your power is' laughed Kitty 'So how did you find your powers, was it just like me, one day you just woke up in your neighbours apartment or whatever other embarrassing thing happened' smiled Kitty interested in the exciting lives of her new friends.

'Well' began Jean 'when I was ten my powers emerged but they were too much for me to handle, I started hallucinating I was an all powerful ancient god, I destroyed my school and half of my home town before I collapsed into a coma for three years. Professor X found me in a secure mental hospital and placed a block on some of my powers, that afternoon I walked out of the hospital and here I am' Jean smiled leaving a shocked Kitty staring in sheer amazement at the story Jean had just told in such a casual manner.

'Just think…old Cyke says I'm dangerous while the red head he's been lusting over destroyed a town' sniggered Wolverine causing Scott to jump up before Jean stopped him telekinetically.

'You are completely different she had lost control of her powers…you travelled the world destroying peoples lives' yelled Scott who was lowering his glasses slightly so the red aura around his eyes could be seen.

'I was being controlled by a secret organisation who wiped my memories and brain washed me remember red eye' yelled Wolverine back as he popped his claws.

'That may be true when you came after the professor but I did a little research and I know you've been a hired killer for long enough and seemed to enjoy it for just as long, you were taken into custody and controlled after that incident in Salem back in the seventies' growled Scott showing what you could do with a supercomputer and that he knew more about Logan's past then Logan did. Wolverine shook his head and reeled back as more memories flooded into his head after Scott had triggered them. Logan stood to his feet gritting his teeth.

'I gotta see the professor' said Wolverine as he rushed from the room holding his head.

'There was no need for that you could see he was drunk and you goaded him before trying…actually trying to get him angry and fracture whatever he has left of a soul, Scott I'm disappointed' lectured Jean as she followed after Logan quickly fllowed by the rest of the X-men except Kitty and Colossus.

'There was every need since he moved in you know I've been sleeping with a knife under my pillow' growled Scott as he walked from the room. Kitty wondered why he needed a knife when he had a bazooka behind each eye but didn't worry about it because finally she was alone with Colossus. Kitty moved closer to the taller mutant till their legs were touching and she playfully nudged him.

'So you never did get around to telling me how you got your powers' said Kitty trying to think of a way to start up a conversation so she could get Pitor interested in her.

(flash back)

Pitor was born the second child of a poor farming family in Russia, his little sister Ilyanah became the only source of their joy, their father died when they were young leaving the family destitute because the farm was not making any money. Life was hard for them when a miracle happened Mikhail Pitor's older brother was chosen to be a cosmonaut, this would surely be the families salvation.

'Look Ilyanah, Mikhail is on that' said their mother as her daughter sat on her knee and a twelve year old Pitor sat on the floor watching the launch eagerly.

'10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…we have lift off' said Pitor talking along with the announcer, this was the proudest moment of the families life and in ten seconds would become the worst. The rocket exploded causing flaming debris to fall from the sky, Ilyanah began to scream and cry as her mother held her face away from the disaster. 'Mikhail!' yelled Pitor as he ran from the building towards where the rocket had launched.

Three days later no body had been recovered and the family had a ceremony filled with all their family and friends at their farm where Mikhail was given a full military funeral. Pitor stood silently as a tear rolled down his cheek, he held onto his mother and little sisters hands after he brushed the tear away I have to be a man, be strong said Pitor to himself as he stood by his brothers grave it was the only way that he would not cry.

Four years later Pitor who had now grown into a man was working in the fields as Ilyanah played nearby unfortunately it looked like disaster was about to strike again. A thresher driver had somehow been knocked unconscious and his large machine was travelling towards Ilyanah with it's blades spinning rapidly. Pitor luckily chose that moment to look at his sister, seeing what was about to happen he ran towards her as fast as he could, he hurled his body between his sister and the thresher which was only feet away and closed his eyes. The sound of ear splitting crunching and metal against metal rang throughout the fields causing many birds to scatter, Pitor looked down at his little sister who held in his metal arms before he looked up at the mangled machine.

Pitor and his family did not know how this happened but they were convinced it was a gift from god, Pitor not only saved his sister but now had incredible strength he could now do a weeks work on the farm in a day, he didn't need to eat, sleep or discovered one day when he went for an after dinner swim breathe whilst he was in his metal form. The farm began to make a lot of money which unfortunately attracted unwanted attention.

Pitor arrived home one day from the fields to find his sister and mother being held by a group of extremely large men.

'My employer has a proposition for you' informed the big man who had a gun to his mothers head. Pitor steeled up his body and pretty soon four of the five men had been thrown through the wall and littered the floor outside the building. This seemed to be a cue as their employer entered and stood next to the man who had his gun against Ilyanah's head.

'This is why I wanted you Pitor, you have managed to do in seconds what the entire Moscow police force could not' said the man as he lit a cigar. Pitor growled and walked towards the men. 'Stop right there, let me give you the incentive if you come and work for me your family will get all the money they need for life.'

'If not?' asked Pitor, his answer was the hammer being drawn back on the gun, Pitor seconds later had the gun twisted into scrap metal in his hand as well as the hands on the man who held it.

'Very good but I have much more power' laughed the boss 'You may be able to stop me from shooting them but I have real power I can make it so no one will buy or sell your produce, no one will send you the raw materials you need. You may be able to survive without food but can your family?' asked the boss who began to laugh evilly. Pitor had no choice but to comply.

(present)

'That's terrible' said Kitty as she tried to hold back tears 'How did you end up in the circus?' asked Kitty as her interest peaked not just in the boy but in the story too.

'My master lost me in a poker game to the ring master' said Pitor sadly remembering when he was nothing more then property.

'So what about your family?' asked Kitty.

'I went to the police the first chance I got and they were placed into a witness protection programme where I don't even know where they are, it hurts me so much but it is for the best' sighed Pitor as he brushed a tear away.

'I testified in a huge court case which led to half of the Russian mafia going to prison for a long time, I stayed with the circus as I had no where else to go that was until Mr Xavier came to us' Pitor smiled as did Kitty before she gave him a hug and kissed his forehead causing him to blush.

I would like to see you all suited up in the hangar, Cerebro has detected two new mutants


	4. Ice and Thunder

Just a short chapter that will set the scene for the rest of the series (mainly)

**Ice and Thunder**

Second door on the left said Xavier to Kitty telepathically as she wandered around a school.

Kitty burst through the doors and comes face to face with four naked seventeen year olds. Kitty blushes as the boys stand in front of her and grab their towels. She makes a quick apology and exits as two boys come from the showers with towels rapped round them and throw two baseball uniforms on the floor.

One of the boys bumps into the other and sends the smaller boy crashing to the floor. 'Watch where you're going little guy' laughs the larger boy who's hair was beginning to dry and stick up at the front.

'Watch it and watch who you're calling little' said the boy as he covered himself with the towel.

'We'll you are little compared to me' said the boy as he flexed his arm showing his muscle before he looks at the other boys scrawny arms.

'Well what do you expect when you get kept back two grades' said Bobby just under his breath.

'I heard that you little punk' said Ray Crisp as he punched the smaller boy hard in the face causing him to topple over the bench behind him. Bobby pointed towards Ray's groin just as he dropped the towel, Ray gasped when he looked down to see a major case of shrinkage which of course caused many people to laugh. Ray growled with frustration before putting his clothes on awkwardly and leaving the room.

Bobby grinned as he walked through the corridor he was quite pleased with himself and his little prank he just played, A hand suddenly thrust forward slamming his head into a locker door causing him to crouch over for which he got a kick in the face.

'Think your funny!' yelled Ray as he held Bobby up off the floor 'I know it was you, I know what you can do' said Ray as he threw Bobby back into the locker and punched him in her face which drove his head back into the locker. It was at this time Bobby noticed a severe lack of staff to stop the fight and decided to talk his way out of it.

'I don't know what your talking about' said Bobby obviously terrified of the fifteen year old boy.

'You can freeze things' whispered Ray in Bobby's ear so no one else could hear 'I saw you, I saw you ice your body up.'

Bobby thought to himself he wished he hadn't done that to show off to his friend Peter but he did and Ray had obviously seen him. Bobby motioned for Ray to come closer 'Lets just say I can freeze things, whats…' Bobby never finished his sentence as he slammed his head forward colliding with Ray's nose, the boy dropped Bobby and reeled back. Bobby started to run only to be caught five seconds later by the neck.

'Mr Drake I think you'll find that fighting is strictly prohibited' said Mr Thompson the principle of the school.

….

That night Bobby found himself in detention again, he often found himself there for practical jokes, jokes, laughing, talking and generally being disruptive. He sat there twiddling his thumbs by himself and thanking god that at least he got away from Ray. The door swung open and Ray cockily swaggered into the room closing the door behind him.

'Hello Iceman' said Ray with an evil grin as he shot his fists out, Bobby flew backwards as bolts of electricity came from Ray's hands and connected with Bobby which had him convulsing on the floor.

'Now listen Ice cube, I got a little job you can help me with…if you don't…' Ray trailed off as he fired more energy at Bobby.

'Ok I'll do it' screamed Bobby as Ray finally stopped blasting him.

…

Bobby tried to think a way out of the deal all the next day but he couldn't, he skipped final period to avoid the boy. He burst through the front doors of the school to the street outside only to come face to face with Ray.

'Hey how did you know I would be here' asked Ray sarcastically as he grabbed Bobby and threw him in the back of a car before he dived in, charged the ignition and drove away.

Ray pulled the car into a run down house and dragged Bobby inside. 'You aren't going any where till I say so make yourself comfortable' said Ray as he tossed himself down on the soiled sofa which had a few springs pointing out.

'So what time do your parents get home?' asked Bobby optimistically hoping they could do something to stop whatever was happening from going on.

'Look around does it look like I have parents' laughed Ray.

Later that night Ray forced Bobby into the car again and drove to a big multi storey car park. Ray walked around slowly scoping out the cars before he finally got to a little sporty number.

'This is the one Bobby boy, stolen to order is my business and this is what they want' said Ray as he stared at Bobby.

'Okay but what do you need me for?' asked Bobby as he looked at the car.

'The security guard won't let us just drive out so you will make an ice slide and we'll drive it out from here' ordered Ray as he started to charge his hand as a threat.

Ray climbed into the car and started it up as Bobby stood on the edge of the upper level and created a slide all the way to the ground, Bobby turned as the car slammed into his legs. Hr tumbled onto the bonnet as the car raced down the slide, Ray slammed the brakes on at the bottom and Bobby who had been holding on for dear life flew off but suddenly stopped before he hit the wall.

Jean lower him down and then get everyone to fall back I want to see what he does in this situation said Xavier telepathically Don't allow anyone to be hurt he quickly added.

'Get in!' yelled Ray and Bobby complied climbing into the passenger seat as the car raced off.

'We don't have to do this' said Bobby trying to get out of the criminal act as Ray raced though the streets.

'Yes we do' laughed Ray as he did a doughnut in the middle of the road.

Sirens began to wail and the police were quickly giving chase, ray was steering the car expertly as he avoided all sorts of obstacles and stayed just ahead of the police.

'Bobby stop them' ordered ray angrily.

'How?' asked Bobby as he was nearly in tears from the sheer terror he was enduring.

'Freeze the car, the road, the wheels…just do something' ordered Ray again.

Bobby leaned out of the window 'I can't someone could get hurt' yelled Bobby as he looked at the police car behind him.

'Do it' ordered Ray again this time charging his hand with electricity.

Bobby concentrated and pointed his hands as a giant ice wall started to form right in front of the car…Ray was driving.

He swerved and the car crashed side on into the wall, Bobby looked down from about fifteen feet above the car as the police rushed over and dragged Ray from the car.

'Don't worry they can't see you' said the red headed girl who floated above Bobby 'we better have a conversation with your family.'

…

Ray sat on the bed in his holding cell cursing Bobby Drake when suddenly the bars twisted and a silhouetted figure hung in the air.

'We need to talk' said the mysterious man as Ray began to charge up his hands ready for a fight.

….

Two days later Bobby turned up at the door of the Xavier institute and was greeted by the other X-men who all seemed happy to see him when suddenly a large hole seemed to be blown in the wall sending the experienced fighters into attack mode while Kitty, Kurt and Bobby shielded themselves from the dust and debris. A large figure stepped through the door and smiled at Xavier and his X-men as several other figures stepped through his hole.

'Cain' gasped Xavier

Next time on X-men Evolution- What will happen when the X-men face off against Juggernaut? Why is Cain here? Who are his friends?


	5. Weapon X

Wow it has been a really long time since I updated sorry about that, I can't get onto the internet at home so I have to do it at university. Then came the holidays so I didn't have a chance to do it then recently my computer basically died meaning I lost all my files including the two or three chapters I had written for each of my stories so I had to wait till I got to uni to save them from the internet so I knew where I was at. It really has been bad but anyway how have you been?

**Weapon X**

A winged mutant swept over their heads connecting with a foot to the face of Storm sending her reeling back, A large feral creature who was instantly recognisable as the mutant who had been with Wolverine during their attack on the mansion leapt through the hole slashing at the smaller man who dodged his attacks before countering with his own as the two were locked in a stalemate.

'Chuck…nice to see ya' laughed Juggernaut as he rushed at Xavier only to meet with Colossus who clasped his hands around the giants waist and suplexed him into the ground causing quite a crater. Juggernaut overpowered the tin teenager Cain then began to slam Pitor's head hard into the floor repeatedly gouging out a huge hole in the floor.

Bobby blasted ice at the winged mutant who was coming in for a swoop at the professor, the ice formed in mid air as it missed the angel causing a large chunk to fall to the ground colliding with Xavier knocking him unconscious.

Scott began to blast at Juggernaut who merely laughed at the mutant before nearly taking his head off with the unconscious body of Colossus.

Hank hurled himself at the big mutant whom he saw as the biggest threat only to get caught and thrown at Jean who had been trying to shake part of the ceiling loose to bury the giant.

Kurt grabbed Kitty and Bobby before teleporting to the top of the stairs where he thought they would be safe, this was when they noticed the two girls whom had just been standing quietly at the side of the carnage. One was a little girl who couldn't have been more then eight the other was a teenager who had pale skin and a streak of white in her brown hair. They both stepped forward touching each of the fallen teens in turn before grabbing hold of Logan who was still wrestling with his 'friend'. The mutant just collapsed and the invaders stood victorious over the X-men, The three young recruits could only stare in horror.

'Ve better go' whispered Kurt as he grabbed hold of the other two, The teenage 'goth' glanced their way and nodded her head which sent all three flying backwards into the wall, she motioned with her hands as they all flew forwards towards her, she merely touched the three of them and they passed into unconsciousness.

…

'Where am I?' asked Kitty as she groggily sat up holding her head, she looked at her surroundings it was a sterile white room with two beds a TV screen a table two chairs and a harsh strip light above her head.

'Sorry about that your in Weapon X' said the teenage 'Goth' whose skin now seemed whiter then ever under the harsh lights. Kitty moved back away from the girl till she was pressed hard up against the wall.

'It's okay Kitty' said Storm from across the corridor, Kitty looked through the large glass wall of her cell noticing for the first time several others just like it all with the intruders or the X-men in them. 'They mean us no harm, they're prisoners just like us'.

'I'm Rogue, We don't want to hurt anyone' said the girl as she offered her hand to Kitty.

'Speak for yourself' growled the large feral mutant who across the way was sharing a cell with the one known as Juggernaut.

'Yeah little girl me and Sabertooth would love nothing more then to break every bone in your body and drag your screaming body through a field of broken glass' laughed Cain as he sat tensing his knuckles.

'And that would just be for a start' growled Sabertooth.

'Leave her alone' growled Wolverine as he slammed his body against the glass of his cell.

'or what?' asked Sabertooth mockingly.

'Or I'll tare you a new throat hole fur bag' yelled Wolverine who was struggling with his restraints.

When Kitty saw this she suddenly felt the cold ring around her neck, she grabbed for it and felt its thick bar round her neck, a little red light illuminated the palm of her hand.

'Don't pull on it you'll get a shock' said Bobby as he flinched obviously remembering when he tried, he sat in another cell with Colossus watching Kitty.

'They stop our powers from working' said the winged mutant who was sharing a cell with Kurt, it was rather strange to see an angel and a demon sitting playing cards but no one mentioned it because they knew Kurt was sensitive.

Kitty looked around noticing all of the mutants were wearing the same collars, Wolverine had extra restraints which stopped him bending his arms, after all his claws weren't part of his mutation and if he could move the right way he could cut his collar off.

'Where's the professor? Where's doctor McCoy?' asked Kitty noticing they were the only two mutants missing.

'We don't know, they took Dr McCoy a while ago and we haven't seen the professor since Iceman knocked him out' said Scott as he shot a quick look at Bobby.

'Have I mentioned I'm very grateful for that, Chuck is the only one who could have caused some problems' grinned Juggernaut. Bobby could feel himself shrinking till he felt only an inch or two high.

The door at the end of the corridor swung open and soldiers rushed in lining the corridor as two more walked down it dragging a large blue furred mutant with them, they hurled him into the cell with Storm before slamming the door again and standing to attention as a mysterious figure entered the corridor.

'Ah I see your all finally awake' said the man who removed his sunglasses, he was of average height and had the classic military style haircut indeed he could look like any high ranking officer in the military that is except for his hideously scarred face.

'Welcome to Weapon X, you have been drafted by the world's military to take part in the salvation of the world, tomorrow some of you will be sent on your first mission with the more experienced members of the team, your powers will be activated when needed and your progress monitored, you will do exactly as ordered or…' the man pressed the button on his wrist and the mutants crippled over in pain holding their necks.

'We will never do what you say, we wont betray our principles, we will escape' yelled Jean when suddenly the pain stopped.

'I'm so glad you said that, time for a little demonstration.'

Jean's cell slid open and her collar stopped flashing as Soldiers forced the little girl who had invaded the mansion away from Jean as she was forced into the corridor. Two soldiers walked down the corridor dragging a man in a white lab coat and dropping him in front of Jean.

'This is Dr Moore, he has been leaking secrets to certain people who he shouldn't be speaking with…Kill him!' ordered the man in charge.

'Never' said Jean simply as she stalled for a way to escape. Several soldiers took this as a sign and placed their guns to her head.

'Never' said Jean again adamant.

'I thought you might say that' said the man which caused the soldiers nearest Scott to point their guns at him, the little red dots from their sights all focused on the centre of his forehead.

'Don't do it Jean' yelled Scott, the leader nodded which sent a single bullet flying from a gun which then connected with Scott's leg sending him crashing to the floor as blood splattered against the walls of his cell, the sights quickly resumed their place on his forehead.

'We are serious, the next will kill him unless you…KILL HIM!!!' yelled the man again.

Jean took one look at Scott before looking at the scientist a single tear rolled down her cheek as she mouthed to the scientist 'I'm sorry' a loud crack echoed down the corridor as the scientist keeled over with a broken neck and jean fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

'Just for your information only three have ever escaped Weapon X and as you can see we have recaptured two of them and were working on the third' informed the man as he motioned at Wolverine and Sabertooth.

'Oh no…Remy' gasped Rogue.

…

Jean finally stopped sobbing hours later once Scott had been healed, despite everyone's words and Torpid's hugs she was inconsolable. Jean stopped just in time to see the beast who was in the cell with Storm slowly wake up. Storm was apprehensive and scared but she figured the best thing to do would to be friendly.

'Hello friend…I'm Ororo' said Storm as she kneeled putting a hand on the stirring creature's back.

'That's all well and good but I think I recognise you Ororo' laughed the creature as he held his head.

'Hank?' asked Storm as her eyes welled up once she recognised the voice.

'Of course its me…' Hank trailed off when he saw his reflection in the glass, he looked at his hands as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes '…isn't it?' He then let out a roar causing many to cover their ears.

…

The weeks passed and the mutants were sent on many missions, assassinations, espionage, theft, recognisance and kidnappings mainly. There missions varied greatly, Hank who was now known as Beast to the guards was dropped from a helicopter onto a moving train to kidnap the president of a weapons company which he did without ever touching the floor in the car, he lowered himself via his hands and grabbed the man using the hands where his feet had once been. Jean was sent to kill a boat full of people which she accomplished in seconds by blowing up the fuel tank.

…

The mist rolled in as Storm hid in the bushes urging her companions forward, she was to cover their entrance and escape from the heavily guarded facility. Nightcrawler easily leapt over the wire fence and was quickly followed by Wolverine once Angel had dropped him and returned to the bushes to hide. Wolverine and Nightcrawler dashed quickly across the yard towards the main building. Kurt was invisible in the shadows and quickly teleported whenever a spotlight passed near him leaving only a wisp of smoke behind him, Wolverine too had no problem getting through the yard because of his years of training which he still couldn't remember but he knew what he knew and that was enough.

Once Kurt got close enough to the door he could see the inside through one of the small windows he quickly ported inside and crouched in a corner awaiting his companion.

'Got a light bub?' asked Wolverine causing the two soldiers who were guarding the door to look up surprised the figure dressed all in black had seemed to appear from no where. They never managed to raise the alarm as a claw was shoved through each of their chests.

Wolverine and Nightcrawler ran down the corridor following the schematics they had been given.

'The door up ahead is the last room before the computer ve need' said Kurt as he galloped towards the door, Wolverine slashed at the door bursting it open as the two burst into the room there were a lot of guards all ready and armed to take the intruders down.

'You get the information, I'll have fun for a while' growled Wolverine which caused Kurt to port into the next room, he didn't like 'bamfing' if he didn't know exactly where he was going but he didn't have a choice. He appeared in an empty room as the noise of gunfire and screams could be heard in the previous room, he inserted a disk into the supercomputer, the disc had a programme which found the info they wanted downloaded it then erased the computer now all he had to do was wait. The time passed slowly but gave Kurt a chance to think about whether things would have been better in the circus…he never got to the conclusion as the computer beeped signalling it had finished its programme. Kurt extracted the disc and walked towards the door which opened automatically revealing Wolverine sitting on top of a pile of around twenty guard's bodies he was smoking a cigarette which he had swiped from one of the guards.

'Lets go kid' said Wolverine simply as he made his way to leave the room, the doors opened to reveal even more guards 'This is going to be fun' growled Logan as he popped out his claws with a 'Snikt'. Kurt placed his hand on Logan's back and instantly the two were outside the boundaries of the fence, Wolverine coughed as he had inhaled some brimstone before he stepped towards Storm and Warren he turned and spoke to Nightcrawler 'Spoilsport and I thought you were supposed to be the fun one'.

…

Slowly the weeks turned into months and the X-men sunk slowly into depression especially Hank he sat day and night looking at his body and at his reflection.

'Are you all right' whispered Storm to her friend.

'I used to be human…I used to be a man…I had feet…I wasn't this hairy…I was normal' Hank caught a glimpse of his reflection with his animal face and pointed fangs causing tears to form in his eyes once again 'I used to have lips you could kiss…lips women would want to kiss' said Hank again lowering his head.

Storm slowly moved towards her friend holding his hand and sliding her other hand across his furry face 'you still do' said Storm imply as she leaned forward kissing the man she had grown to love on the lips even if they were covered in fur. He kissed her back as Scott leaned on the glass of his cell watching his friends he looked across at Wolverine who also stood watching over all the other mutants as they slept.

'We have to get out of here'…

End

A/N: not to point it out but just before they recruited Kurt Hank made a comment about how he would hate to be blue and furry he he isn't irony fun lol.


	6. Escape to the sewers

**Escape to the Sewers**

Wolverine launched himself once again at the glass of his cell, he knew he could not break through but he knew it was the only way to get his rage out.

The doors opened to the corridor and a doctor entered with the now familiar dart gun filled with a sedative for Logan no doubt, he approached the glass and turned on the shock to Logan's collar before opening the door slightly and aiming. Two more guards dragged Cyclops up the corridor, he was struggling to stay on his feet and looked worse for wear.

'What happened?' asked Jean obviously worried, this momentary distraction stopped the doctor giving the injection to Wolverine.

'We found him like this at his collection point, the doctor will look at him in a minute now shut up' barked the guard as they dragged the teen.

Scott suddenly seemed better as he slammed his elbow into one of the guards and kicked the other in the face, Scott rushed at the two making a grab for the keys when he was shot in the back by the doctor who still had a loaded dart gun. The doc quickly grabbed the teen and threw him into the open cell with Wolverine before locking the door, he felt incredibly proud of himself.

'I have been waiting to do this for so long' growled Wolverine as he launched at Cyclops and drove his claws into Scott's neck or at least he would have if the collar had not been in the way, the collar sparked before the light stopped flashing, Scott opened his eyes as a giant optic blast flew from his eyes vaporising Wolverines restraints, Wolverine slashed his own restraints before helping the teen who now had his eyes closed to his feet.

'You'd think the doc would know the dart wouldn't reach you through the Kevlar vest they gave you' grinned Wolverine letting the others know they had this planned, more guards burst through the doors pointing their weapons. 'Three O'clock' yelled Wolverine causing Cyke to turn and fire a blast which shattered the glass and blasted the guards. Logan jumped through the hole 'Jail break!!!'.

Wolverine shoved his fist into one of the glass walls slicing a hole in it with his claws followed by another and another, soon all of the cells were open even the one containing Sabertooth and Juggernaut. The mutants one by one stepped out of their cells and standing waiting to be cut free of their power restraining collars. Wolverine slashed at Jean's collar bursting it open, Jean shot a quick glance at the other mutants whose collars just seemed to fall away crashing to the ground no doubt from Jean's telekinesis. The mutants rubbed their necks with relief it was so comforting not to have them around their necks.

'I know the way out, follow me' ordered Rogue as she grabbed hold of Kitty's hand, Kitty suddenly collapsed to the ground 'What happened?' asked Rogue slightly shocked as she backed away from Kitty.

'It seems your collar not only nullified your power but controlled it and stopped you from absorbing others powers when you touched them' theorised Beast as he scooped up Kitty ready to carry her out. Rogue was reeling from this announcement she couldn't help thinking that this meant she could never touch anyone again. She quickly shook it off and told them they had to turn a left when they exit the corridor but the doors would now automatically lock.

Juggernaut and Colossus were more then happy to help as they easily smashed through the metal doors sending several guards flying across the hall it lead onto, the sirens and alarms had began to wail. Scott began to blast at several guards as Jean directed him letting him see through her eyes.

Juggernauts fist slammed through another wall which led them out onto the street, they were in New York City it appeared that this base was one that went deep underground and was very well hidden as the exterior just looked like a disused building. The group began to walk down the alleyway leading to the main street casually they figured they had nothing to fear because between them they were as strong as any army on earth when suddenly Scott froze and turned back to the building.

'The professor?' he said simply causing the mutants to turn and look at one another.

'He's on the top floor' said Jean after she quickly scanned the building 'He is in bad condition and they have him doped so he is defenceless'.

'Well I guess I'll see you later' said Sabertooth as he began to walk away followed by Juggernaut.

'Where are you going?' asked Storm as she hovered in the air her eyes glowing white as thunder crackled around her.

'This isn't our problem' growled Sabertooth as he continued to walk not yet breaking his stride.

Wolverine suddenly appeared in front of him as he leapt over his head this caused both to drop into a battle position. 'Listen up bub, I don't remember much but what I do remember is we hate each other more then anyone else in the world now I know that your coming in there to save the professor because I just busted you out and it will eat away at you that you owe your life to me…so turn around and well call it even' said Wolverine as he gritted his teeth. Sabertooth growled as he turned around knowing that Logan was right. 'Where you going big boy, the professor trained us we bust you out that means you owe him so turn around' growled Wolverine at Juggernaut who stared at the smaller man toying for a moment with the idea of pulling his head off before turning round much for the same reason as Sabertooth it would bug him forever if he didn't.

…

Minutes later the wall leading to Xavier's cell had been demolished by Juggernaut as Colossus and Wolverine finished up the remainder of the guards, many guards wished they had phoned in sick that day a few wouldn't be able to use the phone for a while. Jean levitated the professor out of the bed he was strapped to and paused for a minute looking at the destruction they had caused, she guessed Juggernaut didn't like doors because he just ripped through walls, they had easily moved up levels in the building by flying and levitating or teleporting each other well mostly Juggernaut and Colossus had to keep giving each other a leg up and then pulling the other through a hole blasted by Cyclops because they were too heavy for the others to move.

The corridor from which they last smashed through was suddenly beginning to fill with armed guards in gasmasks with guns, the corridor began to fill with gas causing little Torpid to cough.

'We will never get out that way' yelled Wolverine as he looked around the room for a means of escape.

'Let me handle this' said Jean in an commanding voice, if you looked close enough like if you stared deep inside hers you would be able to see small embers firing like never before which gave off a strange glow but no one was looking that closely at her eyes. The reason no one was looking at her eyes was because her hair waved wildly behind her like she was standing in a strong wind and a strange orange glow illuminated the room which seemed to be coming from her. Jean let out one last giant scream that sounded like on of the great birds of prey before she looked up the roof of the building seemed to rip right off ad she floated herself and the rest of the mutants including Juggernaut and Colossus to the roof of a near by building with great ease.

She turned slowly as the other mutants stood slack jawed at what they saw before them 'they will pay' growled jean as she raised her hand, slowly the building began to shake as the walls on one side seemed to cave in and be ripped away from the building scattering debris across the streets. Then as suddenly as it had happened she just seemed to loose the extra power and she just collapsed on the deck.

'Follow me' ordered Torpid as she began to run down the fire escape on the side of the building followed by the other mutants except Sabertooth and Juggernaut who had vanished feeling they had repaid their debt. Warren Worthington rejected the offer of joining the X-men and quickly flew away. Beast carried Kitty, Colossus was carrying Xavier, Jean and the now practically blind Scott Summers much to his disapproval.

Torpid was first to make it to street level she quickly scurried to the centre of the alley where the rancid water swilled from the gutters was forming a puddle over the top of the manhole cover, she moved the cover aside with ease as if t had been loosened from a lot of activity, she motioned for the others to go down the hole, Wolverine was first not caring he was followed by several teens who were pulling faces and gagging at the smell and the thought.

'Good thing Kitty's unconsciousness or she would never go down here' joked Bobby remembering how much of a fight it was to get Kitty to eat the food at Weapon X she could also be very squeamish at times. Colossus lowered the bodies he was carrying down the hole before following in his human form, Torpid climbed down the rungs of the ladder making sure to slide the manhole cover over the drain.

The mutants sloshed through the muck in the sewer following torpid she seemed to know where she was going, an awkward silence surrounded the group the only noise came from the splashing water and Wolverine who occasionally sniffed the air before wishing he hadn't, they all walked through god knows what filth and they grimaced every time there feet touched the water, all except Kurt who followed the others from the relatively clean ceiling he refused to get in the water because 'Have you any Idea how bad I'll smell, that stuff Vill never come out of my fur'.

'Who goes there' yells a voice from one of the tunnels up a head, Wolverine drops into an attack position ready to strike at who he thinks is a sanitation engineer.

'Torpid of the Morlocks' yelled Torpid happily she obviously recognised the voice, from the shadows stepped a creature it looked like a cross between an alligator a dinosaur and a man. 'Scale face' she yelled as she leapt into the arms of the mutant tears forming in her eyes to see her old friend whom she had known for the majority of her life.

'Outsiders…Spyke will not be happy' hissed the creature as it motioned for the others to follow him.

…

Ten minutes had passed since the mutants arrived at the Morlock HQ it looked like a giant unused subway station which was beautiful in its own dirty health risk way, there were beautiful carvings up at the roof and ornate lamps many of which now smashed. They stood watching as a group of Mutants who were discussing or arguing what could be done it was obvious that the two leaders had different view points.

'I'm Spyke leader of the Morlocks' said one mutant as he stepped forward he was about six feet tall and he was well built at least it looked like he was well built his body was covered in spikes and natural armour from his face it was clear he was black, the only clothes he wore were a tattered pair of jeans which had several spike holes in them. 'Thank you fr returning Torpid but you shouldn't have come here.'

'Spyke its not there fault we should just let them leave' said a woman who sported an eye patch. 'I'm sorry about him as tough as I am on people he takes it to extremes.'

'Do you remember what happened last time Callisto?' asked Spyke before turning back to the X-men 'We used to live under Salem we found some injured kid and nursed him back to health when we let him go he promised not to tell, two days later the place was swarming with cops, FBI, CIA, Army, Marines you name it they were there, we lost some good friends that day and I lost my trust in people.'

'Look I know what happened Spyke but these guys are obviously mutants, look at the two blue guys' said Callisto as she motioned towards Beast and Nightcrawler.

'Yes I can see and those two are welcome to stay with us but the others must be handled, you know I don't like it but I would rather all of them died then one of us' said Spyke rather harshly.

'Look bub I understand what your saying if I was in your position I wouldn't even be saying it we would have been dead as soon as we stepped through that big hole you call an entrance' said Wolverine trying to diffuse the situation.

'Yeah I can believe that' said Scott not approving of Wolverine's methods but totally believing he would have killed them all.

'Listen I don't need you butting in right now' growled Wolverine as he grabbed Scott's face.

'We'll no one asked you to speak for us and give this moron ideas' yelled Scott loosing control of his temper.

'Who you calling a moron!' yelled Spyke as he growled and flexed his muscles this unfortunately caused a spike to fly free of his body. Wolverine slashed at the air inches in front of Scott's face slashing the spike into many pieces.

Wolverine launched forward with his claws, Spyke responded by launching claws from his own knuckles and the two met.

'Look that was an accident I sometimes lose control' said Spyke trying to explain his honest mistake.

'Listen I know you've been looking for a fight long before we walked in and the truth is so have I…so lets do this, you and me one on one if I win we walk no answers given or asked for.' Growled Logan, Spyke twirled round swiping his feet out from under him, Logan just flipped and landed on his feet to see Spyke nodding in acceptance.

Spyke lunged and Logan dodged as he scraped his Adamantium claws down Evan's back before kicking him in the back sending him crashing into a stone pillar. Spyke turned hurling three spikes at Wolverine two shot through his shoulders pinning him to the wall while the other narrowly missed his head and collided with the wall, Spyke launched another flaming spike which hurtled directly for Logan's head when suddenly it stopped in mid-air.

'This has gone far enough' came a voice from behind the X-men who stood congregating nearby watching the action. Charles had righted himself and was sitting on the floor he had roused Jean and used her powers to stop the spike. 'I'm sorry for inconveniencing you but my friends and I are leaving now whether you like it or not' said Charles as he placed his hands on his head and the Morlock's all collapsed onto the floor.

'Are they dead?' asked Rogue still unsure who this bald man was.

'No simply knocked out' said Xavier as Wolverine came ver and picked up his mentor, Logan's wounds had already healed and he was feeling fine.

…

'I'm sorry Rogue there seems nothing we can do, Hank has examined your body and I have examined your mind it seems that this is your power. I'm afraid that without one of the Weapon X collars you may never be able to touch anyone' said Xavier as he tilted his head, he couldn't remember exactly what had happened to him while he was there he knows they took knowledge from his mind and got him to do many awful things but he had no time to worry about himself now he had many wounds to heal in his team.

…

'I just killed him' said Jean as she cried into her knees.

'There is nothing you could have done Jean you were given no choice' comforted Xavier not liking where this conversation was going.

'Then when we escaped it happened again I didn't care, I would have killed them all the voice it came back he power flowed through me again I know its not real but I felt the god pushing my hand to destroy them.' Cried Jean more scared now then she had ever been in her life.

'Jean you know that this power is just the way your mind deals with your powers, your powers are growing at an exponential rate it is usual that you will have to deal with these bursts in power' informed Xavier still not comforting Jean.

'I don't think I can continue at the school professor, not knowing the things I'm capable of' confessed Jean effectively handing in her resignation from the X-men.

'I was afraid you might say that Jean…' Xavier fixed Jean with an intense stare that seemed to plough into her very soul '…don't worry about it Jean any time you have any problems with your homework don't hesitate to come see me.' Jean sniffed she wasn't sure why but her eyes felt puffy and her nose was clogged. 'Excuse me Jean I have some…business to attend to' said Xavier as he exited the room and drove down the corridor in his wheelchair.

…

'How are the recruits doing?' asked Magneto to Mystique as he sat in the chair opposite her in her study in the school.

'They're all failing their classes except Wanda and they aren't even training they see no point in it considering the X-geeks haven't been seen in so long' growled Mystique showing her displeasure at the Brotherhood whom she had to keep in line as she posed as their head mistress.

'That is not important how are they coming along so that they will not care about the next stage of the plan?' asked Magneto knowing he needed them 100 behind him for what he planned next.

'They have no ties and care for no one they are coming along excellently…all except Wanda who shows signs that she may not agree with the cause' confessed Mystique knowing that Magneto would not like this answer.

'My daughter will change her mind once mastermind has a little chat with her…I see no reason not to advance to the next stage. Full scale war.'

End

Well that's it for this instalment, What business does the professor have to deal with? Are Jean's hallucinations just her powers growing or is there something else something evil behind it? Full scale war can not be a good thing for our mutants or can it?


	7. You always remember your first love

Here is my latest chapter. I would really appreciate some review because I've had three for a six or seven chapter story and I just want to know if everyone enjoys it or if anyone is even reading it, thanks. Firstly just a little bit about this chapter it is basically just taken straight from the ultimate X-men comics (and so are the next two chapters) but I really liked the story and I thought it was important to share.

**First Love**

Flying thought the little girl as she woke up stretching she had been for a long car ride with her parents and had drifted off to sleep and dreamt she could fly. She yawned once again and wiped the sleep from her eyes. The little girl looks in the front seat of the car to find her parents aren't there, she suddenly hears a lot of commotion outside the car she slowly shifted her weight to her knees so she could see out of the windows of course first she grabbed hold of her best friend Raggedy Sally.

'Look I know I'm behind but I needed that money Rachel was very sick we needed to pay her doctors bills' said Rachel's daddy as he argued with the large man with the square shaped head who had hold of him while her mother clawed at him trying to free her husband. Rachel had been ill she still had a painful scar from her operation she remembered that before it she hardly had the energy to walk.

'The boss doesn't care about your little personal problems all he knows is he loaned you a great deal of money and you have failed to repay that money so I have been sent make an example of you' The man was dressed in a sharp blue pinstripe suit, he pushed Rachels dad away from himself and as quick as a flash pulled his gun and shot both Rachels mother and father. Rachel went wide eyed she was unsure if she would make any noise if she tried so she did and she did make a noise it wasn't anything coherent just a loud loud scream which caught the gangsters attention.

'Get out here you little…' the gangster trailed off as he pulled on the door handle before he growled and took a few steps backwards, he hurled himself at the door with his head down causing a resounding crashing sound as his solid head smashed through the window sending glass everywhere. Rachel screamed again and fiddled with the door behind her. Her mother had shown her how to take the lock off just in case of an accident where Rachel could escape.

'The kid got away boss…yeah…okay…yeah she saw me…it'll be my pleasure' laughed the man down the phone to his boss ominously.

…

Oohs and aahs came from the crowd which were tightly packed around the street performer as Rachel carefully manoeuvred her way to the front, she looked up to see a teenager who was about nineteen with a deck of cards in his hand. The teenager began to feed each card in succession through his fingers flipping it between them before finally reassembling the deck on the other side for which he got a few dollars.

'For my next trick you will see the most special trick in my arsenal' said the brown haired teen who wore a long brown overcoat his eyes glowed red a little no doubt from some new sort of contact lenses but Rachel didn't think of this she thought only of magic.

The boy began to throw the cards into the air as he juggled with them above his head, he hardly seemed to touch any off the cards and they would fly into the air which allowed him to keep the entire deck in flight much to the crowds delight, his skill was amazing with not a singly flutter from any of the cards. Once he was sure he had all the money he was going to get for this trick he was winding up for his finale, he began to catch the cards in his hand before he made the entire deck glow, he hurled the cards in to the air which made them scatter and they slowly drifted through the air till they lay just above the peoples heads where they exploded gently like tiny fireworks in the air much to the crowds joy.

'How about you come to see me after dark' said one leggy blonde as she whispered in the Cajun's ear offering him a card for the hotel she was staying at with her name and room number scrawled across the back.

'After dark…now you wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with Remy would you?' asked the Cajun already knowing the answer, the woman pulled her face in anger while Remy just smiled allowing her card to burn away to dust in his hand. Then the beautiful day in New York City changed as the heavens opened and the rain poured.

'Nothing like a good shower to clear a crowd' chuckled Remy as he packed up his things and grabbed his bo staff. He turned round and bumped straight into a tiny girl who was now getting wet. 'I'm sorry Cherie' said Gambit as he helped the little girl to her feet.

'You better go find your parents mon petite' said Gambt trying to shoo the little girl away before he walked away. Rachel quickly scurried after him trying to keep up with his long strides.

'I need you to come with me to see my Mommy and Daddy' said Rachel as she rushed to keep up with the teenage mutant.

'Hey not this time kid, Gambit tired he been working hard all day and needs to get something to eat' said Remy trying to brush off the little girl.

'You need to come with me and do your magic' said the girl as she sniffed and wiped her face where the tears were now flowing quickly down her face.

'My magic huh?' asked Gambit 'Why would such a pretty little girl need me to show her parents magic?' asked Gambit trying to humour the little girl till her parents realises she is missing and comes find her.

'I don't need you to show them magic, I need you to do magic on them' said the little girl.

'Well what magic would you like me to do to your parents…perhaps make them give you lots of sweets' laughed Gambit as he wrapped his jacket around the little girl.

'No no no' said Rachel 'I need you to bring them back to life…they've been killed.'

…

Gambit stood in the dark alleyway holding his hands over Rachel's mouth stopping her from making any noise as he watched her father being zipped up in a body bag and being loaded into the back of the coroners van.

Rachel freed herself from Gambit's hands and began to speak 'Use your magic to bring them back' this was almost an order but was asked so politely it broke the Cajun's heart to say no.

'I'm sorry…I'll make it right' said Gambit as he hugged the little girl as she cried into his chest.

Gambit waited until the coast was clear before he stepped out of the shadows and walked across the street carrying Rachel in his arms. 'So you got any other family kid?' asked the Cajun.

'My aunt Marie lives in Los Angeles' said Rachel as she yawned from her exhausting day.

Gambit thought that was too far for him to take her even though it broke his heart, he had no other choice no matter how much he disliked it he had to take her to the police. Remy didn't much like the police, well you wouldn't would you if you were the probably the worlds greatest thief.

Gambit and Rachel were not alone in that street however they were being watched very carefully from a near by roof top by a man in a blue pinstripe suit whose head was extremely square he smiled evilly to himself before snuffing out his cigarette and walking towards the stairwell.

…

Thump came a loud bang from the back of Charlie's truck which was reversing down a side street, Charlie climbed out and walked quickly to the back 'Oh my god' yelled the man as he saw what he had hit, a little girl blonde girl holding a rag doll lay on the ground with her eyes closed. Charlie being a good man felt terrible, he scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her into the main street, it wasn't far to the hospital and it would be quicker to run then to pull the van around after a few steps the girl began to come around.

'Are you okay darling? You're not hurt are you?' asked Charlie as he looked at the little girl.

'No I'm fine you didn't even hit me, Remy said its called a pretence' said Rachel as she smiled at the man.

As quick as a flash Remy grabbed Rachel and began to sprint down the street dropping the cooked chickens he had just stolen from the back of the Charlie's van. Remy stopped to rest after a couple of minutes and put Rachel down. 'What the hell was that?' asked Remy as he stared at the little girl.

'My mommy always told me never to lie' smiled Rachel up at Remy with her big blue eyes. Remy felt his heart melting.

'I'm sorry petite but you got to work with me…sometimes its okay to lie' said Remy smiling at the little girl.

…

Remy and Rachel walk down the stairs into the subway Remy stood on the platform looking up and down the tracks 'this is a great place to stay we jus' have to wait till there no train then we jump down and walk further along to my humble abode…you listening?' asked Remy as he turned around seeing nothing but thin air. 'Rachel?' yelled Remy quite worried. He looks frantically around the platform trying to see any sign of the little girl he had become quite fond of. He found her as she began to lower herself onto the tracks after her doll which she had dropped.

Remy dived and grabbed Rachel as well as flipping her doll onto the platform with his staff just in time for the train to go whizzing past if Remy was a second later she would have been dead.

'What the hell is wrong with you? You could have been killed what are you stupid?' yelled Remy who was obviously upset with the girl but really he was more worried about her safety.

Rachel's eyes welled up and she burst into hysterics shielding her face and curling into a ball on the floor screaming at the top of her voice 'please don't hit me, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, please don't hit me.'

Remy realised that maybe her parents weren't the perfect family they had appeared to be, he remembered his own life he had been beaten as a child. His father was the matriarch of the Le Beau family and as such the head of the Guild of Thieves so he demanded perfection from his son. When Remy was not the perfect child he was supposed to be he was beaten brutally he found it funny because Jean Luc wasn't even his real dad, Jean Luc couldn't have children so you'd think when you found a baby you'd treat them like a miracle not a tool. Remy never had anyone who cared for him till he found her, a few years after he had escaped his fathers grasp he had been keeping himself busy doing what he loved stealing, drinking, sleeping around and doing all the things his daddy had taught him how to do well. One night it all changed he was stealing some disk for quite a bit of cash from some government facility when he was gassed. He woke up in a cell realising he had been set up, sitting over him was an angel she was a little younger then him but he didn't care she was beautiful and from the first moment he loved her. She was Rogue and she treated him better then anyone in his whole life. Weapon X didn't hold him long after about a month there was a power cut, Rogue was away on a mission but this was his only chance he busted out of his cell with his powers and charged a near by wall when it exploded it caused quite a bit of damage no only to the building but to him. Remy escaped and removed the collar, he healed up and went back to get Rogue only to find the building levelled and no sign of the girl of his dreams.

'I never hurt you petite' said Gambit as he hugged the little girl. Rachel explained that she too was adopted and her real parents and several of her foster parents had abused her but her parents who had been killed took her away from all of that.

'How about a little song' said Remy as he picked the last bit of meat from the bone of his stolen food and pulled out a little flute, he looked over to the little girl to find her nestled snugly on his bed fast asleep.

…

Remy awoke and stretched yawning and rubbing his eyes, he slowly got to his feet and walked over to his bed to wake the little girl he was going to spend the day with her before dropping her off at the police station. He shook the lump under the covers but she didn't respond. Remy pulled the covers back to reveal a pile of pillows with a note pinned to them.

'We have the girls don't even try looking for her you wont like what you find and it will be worth more trouble then you can handle'

The note exploded as Gambit charged it his powers crackled around him in the air as his eyes began to glow.

…

'Full house' said one man as he laid his cards on the table and pulled the pile of poker chips towards him causing the men around the table to complain.

The door suddenly flies open as the body of a guard comes crashing through it followed by a glowing card which floats down to the top of the table before exploding and flipping the table over onto one of the men. Remy leaps into the room through the smoke and smacks one of the men in the head with his staff causing him to fall backwards, he trips another with his leg before pinning one against the wall by the neck with his staff while he sits on the table and faces the man who is pinned underneath it.

'Where is she?!' screams Gambit who has never felt so angry in his life.

'I don't know what you're talking about' screamed the man who was terrified.

Remy reaches over and picks up a poker chip and charges it before dropping it on the floor causing an explosion 'You're next' growled Gambit.

'He's in there…Hammerhead' said the man as he reached into his pocket and threw Gambit his address book.

'Much obliged' said Gambit as he jumped through the window.

'This will save me a job later' said the man who had been pinned to the wall as he pulled his gun 'The boss finds out you gave him up I'm going to have to kill you' with a bang the guy under the table was dead and the gangster who had shot him was on the phone to Hammerhead.

…

Hammerhead sat in the chair in his office gun trained on the door waiting for the Cajun to burst through.

'You got a few seconds to tell me where she is' threatened Gambit who had came through the open window, he stood behind Hammerheads large leather chair balancing on his staff with a evil look in his eyes.

'I should have expected this from you…I've heard your reputation Gambit. Let me give you this advice though leave now and never come back the only reason you alive now is because the boss owes Essex a favour…turns out you weren't always such a knight in shinning armour' said Hammerhead who still hadn't turned around.

'Things change…NOW WHERE IS SHE?' asked Gambit again with an edgy but calm tone to his voice.

'She's already dead' growled Hammerhead for which Gambit slams his staff into Hammerheads face which seems to have no effect.

Hammerheads men rush into the room and surround Gambit, Remy simply throws a few charged cards at them causing them to fall rather easily. Hammerhead growls as he takes off his cufflinks and knocks on his metal filled head. 'It looks as though I'm going to have to handle you myself then once I'm done with you I'm going to take your trick cards go into the back room and slit the girls throat myself.'

Gambit easily dodged Hammerhead and tripped the mans feet out from under him, Gambit drops his knee into Hammerheads neck before carefully placing his hand inside his mouth. 'The power isn't in the cards' grinned Gambit as he charged the large mass of metal in Hammerhead's skull. Gambit got up and slowly walked to the door slamming it behind him the noise of the door slamming was followed by a scream then an explosion and then silence. He opened the door opposite and saw an unconscious Rachel tied to a chair.

…

'Hide her she has powerful enemies hopefully they wont come for her, when she wakes up tell her I'm sorry I had to leave but there isn't enough room in my life to look after her.' Said Remy as he kissed her on the forehead and handed her to the police officer at the front desk. The cop passed the girl onto another officer and turned to speak to Gambit only to find him gone.

Rachel woke up not long after and her only words to the police were 'Where's Remy? I wnt him to be my Daddy'

…

That night Rachel sat on her bed in the children's home and stared out of the window as tears flowed down her cheeks, out of the window Rachel saw something move and quickly rushed to the window, she opened it wide and looked out to see only darkness. She moves away from the still open window, slowly the ace of hearts floats down carefully onto the windowsill in front of her. Rachel moved towards it and watched as it slowly burnt to ashes leaving behind the perfectly formed heart in the centre. Rachel smiled and threw Ragidy Sally from the window 'This is for you Remy, take care of her…I love you' yelled Rachel before closing the window placing her heart on her bedside table and turning off the light.

'I love you too my Petite' said Gambit as he brushes a tear from his eye, he slowly picks up Sally kisses her on the forehead and putting her inside his jacket before casting one last glance at Rachel's window and walking away into the night.

The End.


	8. Things have to be this way

**Things have to be this way**

He yawned as he awoke in bed for once he didn't feel as tired as he usually did at his seven am call in fact what was even stranger was he hadn't been given his seven am call he thought for a second as he rubbed his hand through his messy brown locks that it mustn't be seven yet. He groggily got up he hadn't felt tired but when he stood up the head rush hit him god how he hated mornings. He opened his door kicking a pile of clothes out of the way as he went, he scratched his chest under his brown T-shirt with the now infamous words of Magneto on it 'Mutants are real, you had better believe it.' He casts a half asleep glance at his bulletin board that adorned the wall near his door fully covered in newspaper cuttings and scientific articles about mutants and their powers. He was a big fan.

He stood in front of the mirror brushing his teeth after just washing his face. God not another zit he thought to himself as he squeezed till he felt the satisfying 'pop' it covering the bathroom mirror a little with the white puss that fills zits, he had been getting zits a lot recently he hit puberty hard last year. That's quite disgusting he thought to himself still he had to make himself look good, he recently asked out the girl who he had had a crush on for years and I mean years (since first grade in fact). She said yes he wasn't really expecting that as I said puberty hit him hard and he had changed a lot he was more defined and taller then he had ever been and his face was growing into that of a handsome young man (a hotty by several accounts) but he still thought of himself as the geeky kid who used to watch star trek with his grandmother when the other kids had been playing sports.

He dragged on some clothes and walked down the stairs he was going to go to school early and hit the net, he was hoping to check the storylines of his favourite comics it was his last link to his old world and for some reason he felt a little ashamed of it even though it was something he loved. He walked into the kitchen ready to grab some breakfast he noticed burnt toast protruding from the slot in the toaster, it had a habit of doing that you had to stand and wait while keeping a watchful eye to make sure you ejected it when it was golden brown otherwise when it did it automatically you got a black slab of carbonated bread which wasn't very nice to eat.

'Mom?' yelled Tim as he cast an eye out of the kitchen door into the living room. He thought it was strange that his mom wasn't up yet she was already an early riser. He grabbed an apple, orange and banana from the fruit bowl knowing there was nothing else to eat, the banana was a little bruised but his dad always told him that the brown bits make you big and strong but he always though that was just his dad's way of making sure he saved money on premium fruit.

Tim quickly ran upstairs ad knocked on his parents bedroom door to see if they were there so he could say good bye, he cracked the door a little to see an empty and unmade bed. They must have went to work and forgot to get him up he now cast a glance at the bedside clock which read 09:20 he was late.

Tim turned the faucet off in the kitchen and grabbed his books as he closed the back door, he opened it seconds later and looked suspiciously at the faucet he had never turned it on, he shrugged and turned to leave when something caught his eye. He moved over to the pile of clothing and picked it up it was a pink summer dress which inside it contained a bra and panties he threw the clothes into the washing machine and kicked the sandals which lay on the floor beneath them as he headed to the note pad on the wall.

'Mom and Dad

You left the tap running, forgot to leave my lunch money, dropped laundry on floor, didn't make bed or wake me up now I'm late so thanks a lot p.s. love you both X'

He walked down the garden path the gravel which covered the whole garden crunching under his feet, he turned and began a quick walk out of his suburban area. Tim noticed halfway down the block that he had not seen anyone in a while there were none of the preschool children playing or joggers jogging, postmen, dogs nothing at all. Tim paused for a minute 'this place is really going to hell' said Tim aloud to himself as he looked around at the brown receding grass in every yard which all had barren patches scattered sporadically across their once well kept lawns.

Tim broke into a run as he headed to school he sopped when he got to the main street and noticed that there was no body around. He didn't really think it was to strange but something kept gnawing away at the back of his mind, something was wrong and he knew it. Ten minutes later and he still hadn't seen anyone but now he was terrified for the last few minutes he had been noticing even stranger things not only were there no people but no birds not even in the town square which was usually packed with old people and pigeons. That wasn't even the strangest thing piles of clothes lay randomly around the street and in the middle of the road and indeed in the middle of the path were cars which looked like the people in them had vanished just letting their vehicles glide silently to a standstill or noisily into one another but still no one came to look at the commotion.

Tim got to a cross road at a T junction straight along the road lay his school while off at 90 degrees was the high street full of shops, he cast a quick glance up the street and was relieved to see people going about there everyday business, he crossed the road and began to walk to school feeling quite silly that he had been scarred because he hadn't seen anyone.

What Tim didn't notice was he had reasons to be scared as he crossed the road he failed to notice the expressions on the faces of people and he obliviously kept walking as the people he passed grasped at their throats gasping for air and trying to scream but they were unable just a low gurgle came from their throat followed by a small puff of smoke, they fell to their knees as even more smoke began to drift into the air as the people slowly and painfully dissolved into nothingness leaving their clothes lying in a pile where they had once stood and their vehicles crashed into one another of course no one was hurt because they were all dead.

Tim made it to school shortly after this he shot a quick glance at his watch it was nearly ten, he looks up and smiles as he sees the figure he most wanted to see walking towards him in rather a hurry. 'Where have you been?' asked Emma his girl friend.

'I slept in and my parents weren't home and…never mind it's a long story' said Tim as he kissed his girlfriend, he stopped and looked quizzically at her friends Sarah and Amanda who were standing behind her who had now dropped to their knees and were holding their throats as the began to rot away letting smoke float into the air as their skulls dropped to the ground and burst into smoke leaving absolutely nothing. 'What's going on?' asked Tim now completely terrified again.

Tim looked at Emma as smoke poured from her eyes and she coughed spluttering to get her words out as she fell to her knees holding onto his shirt 'it's you' she gasped out before she evaporated into smoke and dispersed on the winds. Tim looked around the magnitude of the morning finally dawned on him, his friends, his enemies, his teachers even the grass and the tree's around him slowly died away. Tim could hardly breathe as a single tear rolled down his cheek which seemed to echo as it hit the floor in this area now devoid of sound, he cast a glance at the floor as his tear began to sizzle leaving a small black scorch mark where it had fallen.

…

'Get away from me, you don't want to come any closer, I'm dangerous, please' said Tim once again acid tears rolling down his cheek as he cast a quick tearful at his guest in his knew home which was nothing more then a cave at the local beach.

'Don't worry kid you couldn't hurt me if you try' said the little man as he took off his cowboy hat and sat on a rock nearby the kid after moving the discarded McDonalds wrapper which the boy had obviously eaten for his last meal. Wolverine sparked up his lighter and set fire to a fire lighter he had brought with him before he placed it in the centre of a pile of wood which began to crackle nicely.

'How did you find me?' asked Tim hoping the answer wasn't that he followed the trail of death.

'The guy I work with has a mutant finding machine plus you're the only living thing for quite a while around so I can smell you a mile away' smiled wolverine as he 'relaxed' against the rock.

'I'm a _mutant' _said Tim with a certain level of disgust in his voice as he got a angry glance from Logan 'so it was me'. Tim began to cry harder as he put his head in his hands 'Mom, dad, Emma all of them gone all because of some stupid gene…how many were there?' asked Tim referring to his death toll.

'You don't want to know' said Wolverine honestly he knew the problems that came with knowing you had killed.

'How many?' asked Tim again forcefully and quite angrily.

'304' said Wolverine simply.

'Christ…so how did I do that what's my power?' asked Tim just wanting to know this more then anything else.

'The right term is mutation' said Wolverine as he reached into his pocket removing a sheet of paper which had very neat writing from Charles Xavier on it 'your mutation radiates a series of toxins and acid-like poisons and everything in a radius around him… basically all you do now is kill organic tissue'.

'My mutant power is to kill everything around me' said Tim wide eyed and disbelieving at what he had just been told. 'I can't do it, I cant kill everything around me all the time, I cant live in a cave forever' said Tim crying again showing even though he had hit puberty he was still really just a little boy.

'I know' said Wolverine not wanting to look the boy in the eye.

'Oh' said Tim as it finally dawned on him what had to happen, he wiped a tear from his eye before he began to speak again 'I just wish I had done more with my life…well really I just wish I wasn't a mutant but if only I had done more. I've never had sex I've never even drank a beer'.

'Well you're out of luck on the first one but I came prepared' said Logan as he reached into the bag he was carrying and threw Tim a beer. Tim caught it opened it and downed the can in seconds before pulling a disgusted face and retching.

'That was absolutely disgusting I don't know what all the bi deal is about…you got anymore?' asked Tim to which Logan nodded the affirmative and threw him another. 'If my power was different I could have been a hero couldn't I instead of a mass murderer couldn't I?' asked Tim as he began to drink his beer.

'Maybe…If it helps you any no one will ever now that it was you, Chuck's got his ways everyone thinks it was a chemical spill or radiation or something, you're just one of the dead' said Wolverine for which he got a bemused look from Tim who was wondering whether he was supposed to be thankful.

'Just make it quick' said Tim as he drank the last of his beer and closed his eyes.

…

Wolverine slowly exited the cave sometime after nightfall having done the necessary, he slowly climbed the dirt path on the hill and straddled his motorcycle, he cast one last look at the cave and sighed before tearing off into the night.


	9. First day of school

**First Day of School**

'Hurry up!' yelled Kitty as she stood in her pyjamas banging on the bathroom door she was in a bad mood. This wasn't just her regular 'I'm not a morning person' bad moods either this was special not only was it the first day of school but the day before was hell.

'This like totally bites' said Kitty as she spoke to Bobby who had called into her new place of work with Kurt and were busy trying to order in between there laughter. Kitty hated her job she had to wear a terrible red and yellow uniform with a stupid big hat with a burger on the front, she stunk of grease, she had chipped nails, she was seriously thinking of becoming a vegetarian so the thought of the meat made her sick and mostly no boy ever noticed her when she was smelly, greasy, grumpy and in a terrible uniform, actually boys did take notice of her but it was just to stop and laugh.

Later in the day _the _boy or should that be the man who she was most interested in came into the burger joint, he noticed her, off course he already knew her and it was her he came to see.

'Hey Pitor' said Kitty smiling and being perky while she pushed some of her hair which had poked through her hairnet and was sticking out of her cap behind her ears trying to make herself presentable and trying not to get fired.

'Hello Kitty' said Pitor in his thick Russian accent as he looked at the board wondering what to get.

'Ahem Kitty what do we say?' asked a squeaky voice behind her, she turned to face Stevie he was her superior and was covered with acne it seemed to her that this job was his life.

'But I know this guy he lives with me up at the insti…' Kitty was cut off by Stevie who was shaking his head.

'It doesn't matter, you still have to say the lines' Stevie stared at Kitty, she sighed knowing that if she didn't this would be the end of her job and her extra cash.

'Welcome to Dippy dog, home of the Dippy dog, how can I help you on this dippy doo da day?' asked Kitty blushing bright red and cringing at Colossus before shooting a fake smile at Stevie who nodded and wandered off to do his job. 'That was so embarrassing' cried Kitty as she tried to hide her blushes from Colossus.

'I thought it was very pleasant' smiled Colossus 'I'll have 8 Dippy dogs please'.

Kitty began to get Pitor's food ready while trying to remain composed and elegant for the giant. 'So is it just the food you came for?' asked Kitty as she smiled longingly at Pitor.

'No…the professor asked me to tell you that there will be no training session tonight with everyone starting school tomorrow' said Colossus as he took the dogs and began to chew while handing Kitty the money.

'Is that all?' asked Kitty who was still smiling at Colossus just wanting him to ask her out.

'No that's all the professor told me to say' said Colossus in between chews which made Kitty's heart sink. 'Oh one more thing…I will take a dog burger too'.

Kitty smiled hiding her emotions before she turned to get the food, she never quite made it as she slipped on a spilt milkshake and crashed onto a fryer which was turned off, the grease tray sprung open and cold grease poured over Kitty as she struggled to get up. Colossus looked at the mess and began to speak 'I can see your busy just forget the burger and I will see you later.'

'Hurry up Rogue' screamed Kitty as Bobby walked past rubbing his finger in his ear which felt like it just exploded with Kitty's screams. The door swung open and Rogue stepped out but she looked different her hair had been straightened and cut short leaving hair across the bathroom. Her face was now paler then ever because of her make up, she had heavy mascara and dark lipstick on and her clothes had changed greatly giving her a gothic feeling but still ever present was her long brown overcoat.

'Hold your horses Kitty cat' snarled Rogue as she breezed past the stunned teens who stood there. Bobby bit down hard on his tongue trying not to say anything sarcastic.

…

Breakfast was as usual at the Xavier institute mayhem, Scott, Hank and Charles sat reading their respective newspapers drinking tea. Wolverine sat at the far side of the long table drinking his fourth cup of coffee that morning which sounds like a lot but he was up at five for training. Storm busied herself in the kitchen before dropping a plate of pancakes in front of her boyfriend Hank who kissed her tenderly and watched as she began to make more food. He still didn't know what she saw in a blue hairy beast freak like him but she said it wasn't from sympathy and he loved her he always had so he didn't complain.

Bobby was shoving food into his mouth, Bobby paused for a second to put some ice in the drinks of Rogue, Jean and the now dressed Kitty. The three girls sat chatting about various things including Rogues makeover. Colossus occasionally drank from a glass of milk on the windowsill as he busied himself outside building a wall around the rose garden he was beginning to grow.

'We better go' said Jean as she stood up and grabbed her books, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Scott followed quickly behind.

'Oh what about Kurt, I totally forgot to wake him…you go on without us we'll meet you there' said Scott as he began to sprint up the stairs towards the elf's room.

…

'So what is on the agenda for everyone today' asked Colossus as he leaned through the window having finished his work.

'I have some business to attend to with our special guest' said Charles as he shot the others a sly smile and wheeled himself away.

'I'm still not comfortable with him being here especially when the kids don't know about it' said Hank as he furrowed his brow at the danger which he knew could erupt at any moment.

'Were all perfectly safe you know that' said Storm 'you know the professor has him mentally suppressed it's like he is in a coma.'

Hank smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her before leaping over the table and bounding towards his lab where he was intending to continue to write his latest paper on mutation. Storm dried the last dish and began to leave the room.

'What are you up to today Ororo?' asked Colossus taking an interest in his fellow team members.

'I'm heading to the city, there's a new scheme which I'm backing to get guns off the street' said Storm as she waved at the two men sitting in the kitchen.

'What are you going to do Logan?' asked Colossus hoping for an invite as he liked hanging around with the short guy and because sitting around the house with nothing to do all day drove him crazy.

'I'm planning of heading to a bar and playing some pool…you coming or not?' asked Logan as he drank from his cup.

…

'Man I don't believe vere late on the very first day' said Kurt as he and Scott moved as fast as they could across the parking lot.

'Your tardy Summers' yelled a shrill voice stopping both boys in their tracks, Scott turned and came face to face with principle Darkholme.

'Who are you?' barked the serious looking woman at Kurt who was standing next to Scott.

'I'm Kurt Vagner, I'm new' said Kurt as he smiled.

'Kurt Wagner you say' said Darkholme she seemed to reel from the words before she shok it off 'Oh one of Xavier's kids, very well since it is your first day I will let you off but it if it happens again I will come down on you like a ton of bricks.'

'Yes Maam' said Kurt as he walked away with his tail literally between his legs but no one could see because of his image inducer which cast the illusion of a completely normal boy over him.

Darkholme got into her car and drove off, she didn't go far though she merely got out of sight and parked her car before climbing out and transforming into a bird and flying towards the Xavier institute.

…

'Hey Ice cube' came a voice from behind Bobby never thought he would hear and hoped he would never hear again. Bobby turned to face Ray Crisp the bully from his old school who had plagued his life, Ray charged his hand reminding Bobby that he had power enough to hurt the kid.

'What are you doing here?' gasped Bobby as he struggled to get his words out not believing he is really seeing the boy in front of him.

'I got a good scholarship…We have some things we need to take care of wouldn't you say' growled Ray as he grabbed Bobby's shirt.

'What's going on here?' asked a teacher who neither of the boys knew since they had only been there about an hour.

'Nothing' said Ray to the teacher 'I'll see you later buddy' said Ray as he poked Bobby in the chest.

…

'So what's say we go to the dance together Jean?' asked Duncan Matthews as he tried his hardest not to give death looks to the kid in shades standing near Jean getting things out of his locker.

'No thanks Duncan…I told you last year I don't think we should see each other anymore' said Jean as she brushed off the now visibly peeved Duncan who was hoping that this year he and Jean would be prom king and queen.

'Please Jean one more chance' said Duncan before he was cut off by another voice from the direction of Scott.

'She said no…now leave her alone' the voice wasn't coming from Scott however, it was coming from a extremely large teen who was wearing a green shirt and blue dungarees which barely covered his girth. He walked over slowly and grabbed Duncan throwing him into near by lockers.

'Thanks but that was a little uncalled for don't you think?' asked Jean as she looked up at the giant feeling a little intimidated.

'Yeah maybe…I'm Fred how about you go to the dance with me' said Fred as he smiled and blasted Jean with a blast of smelly breath.

'No thank you' said Jean politely while she grimaced from the smell.

'I really think you should' said Blob as he got a little angry.

'Really no thank you' said Jean as she closed her locker door and backed away a little. Blob crumpled a locker door in his hand and took a step towards Jean growling, Scott tilted his glasses slightly ready to blast the giant teen who was obviously a mutant.

Scott almost blasted a hole in the ceiling as he stumbled backwards when the corridor shook, when he regained his balance he looked down the corridor at a fallen Blob who was holding his crotch while Jean walked away smiling to herself.

'She is quite the fox isn't she' came a voice from behind Scott which caused him to turn and come face to face with a beautiful blonde girl in a cheerleader uniform who smiled at him. 'Sorry about that sometimes I pick up on peoples thoughts and I can't help it…I'm Emma.'

'……I'm Scott' said Scott almost mumbling he was awestruck with her beauty he hadn't been this struck since he had met Jean.

Emma smiled at Scott and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek, 'How's that for a start maybe we'll do some of the stuff your thinking about when we get to know each other better.' Emma closed her locker and strutted away casting a glance over her shoulder at the teen who was now blushing because she caught him looking and she knew what he had been imagining.

…

'Yo blue boy' said the boy with the greenish tint in his skin who had leapt next to Kurt while he ate his lunch, he was supposed to be meeting Bobby but Iceman hadn't turned up.

'Toad! Vhat are you doing here?' asked Kurt who was immediately on the defensive after seeing the teen.

'Hey don't be all sword wielding guy on me, you know I was just as much a victim as you in that circus' said Toad overacting greatly but still telling the truth, well sort of but that's as close as you get with Toad.

'Okay say I believe that, vhat are you doing here?' asked Kurt again.

'Just this' said Toad as he leapt over Kurt's head and with a flick of the tongue stole his image inducer, Toad bounced away from the now blue Kurt who leapt after him despite his shock, Kurt's impeccable balance failed him as he crumbled to the floor, he looked up from the ground as he spit dirt out of his mouth, stood over Kurt was a tall white haired teen who was laughing at him.

Toad threw the inducer at Kurt and hopped on top of him pinning him to the floor with his powerful legs, 'this was just a little call to tell you and your buddies that me, Pietro and the others are running the show' Toad laughed as he bounced off with the albino kid walking next to him laughing.

…

'Yeah that sounds like fun' said Kitty as she talked to some guy from her class who had just asked her out, she was planning to just put Pitor to the back of her mind she still liked him but she thought he wasn't interested so why waste her time.

'Hey Kitty' said a voice she instantly recognised, Kitty turned to face the boy she had left in her old home town. 'I'm back Kitty'

'How are you here? You can't be here' said Kitty shell shocked at the boy who was in front of her.

'I am its not important how but I am and now we can be together again' said Lance as he held Kitty's hands.

Kitty pulled back and closed her eyes 'I'm sorry Lance but were over we should never have got started but the time away has made me see sense, I don't want to date you anymore'.

'Kitty can't you see how good we are together especially with out powers we could run this place' said Lance grinning evilly at her.

'That's all I am to you but luckily your less than that to me…Lance your nothing don't speak to me' said Kitty as she stormed away from her ex-boyfriend.

'You'll regret this Kitty' yelled Lance as he rolled his eyes back in his head causing the earth to shake beneath his feet.

…

Charles Xavier sits in a brightly lit room yet he is still in shadow, the shadow is that of his brother Cain Marco 'The Juggernaut' who sits strapped in a chair in front of him.

'_Cain…I feel your emotions…I know why you are angry with me…let me help and I will make it better' _said Charles telepathically while he wandered through the fractured mind of his brother.

'_Get out of my head!' _screams Cain in his own mind while his body remains unmoved in its comatosed state.

'_Cain I'm just trying to help you…'_ pleaded Xavier as he came up against a wall built in Cain's mind.

'_You always do this…when we were god you thought nothing of just kicking around in my mind, reading my thoughts, changing my thoughts. That's what got me sent to military school, you ruined my life.' _Screamed Cain as he twitched.

'_I'm sorry, I was young I didn't know…'_ Xavier was cut off as the room began to shake and a large sheet of metal fell from the ceiling and crashed on top of Xavier. Juggernaut stirred as his eyelids flickered and began to slowly open.

…

'Your round again, not great at this game are you' sniggered Wolverine as he potted the black, Pitor sat behind him smiling to himself.

'Yes I think you are right Logan but wait until we play some Russian games' said Pitor as he laughed.

'Oh and what games are those?' asked Logan as he drank from his beer.

'Usually drinkink games' said Pitor in his thick Russian accent.

'Well we'll have to play sometime…' Wolverine suddenly stopped and stared into the distance before dropping his pool cue 'cancel the drinks just got a message from Chuck, he's in danger and I can smell the problem, Mystique is in the mansion.'

…

'I've been looking for you Bobby' yelled Ray as he stood charging up his hand into a lightning bolt, he was flanked by Blob, Toad, Avalanche, Emma and Quicksilver.

'Oh not this guy again, I don't have time for this Ray please just leave me alone' yelled Bobby back as Kurt, Kitty and Jean came up behind him.

'You know that guy with Lance?' asked Kitty to the teen who was visibly shaken by the sight of the opposing mutant.

'So you know them?' asked Kurt as he glared at Toad and Quicksilver.

'Yeah I used to date the guy with the fruit bowl on his head' said Kitty as she shook her head.

'The green one worked with me and his white boyfriend and I had a run in' said Kurt as he smiled at the two.

'What's going on?' asked Scott as he approached the two sets of teens noticing some of the not so nice mutants he had met recently and some he had never met, then there was one mutant he had met but did seem nice, very nice. 'You what are you doing with them?'

'I'm their…team mate' smiled Emma.

'You know her?' asked Jean with a look on her face that let Scott know he was in trouble.

'Well we met today' said Scott before he was cut off.

'We kissed and if it was up to him we would have done so much more' said Emma as she blew Scott a kiss.

'Hey what is going on here?' asked two voices as the two teenage girls approached the crowd the two of them seemed like good friends as they walked up, one was Rogue and the other wore a red coat and had red streaks in her hair and heavy make up just like Rogues.

'Hey sis come and join the team' said Pietro as he whizzed over and grabbed his sister dragging her back to the crowd.

'You know her?' asked Pietro as he looked quizzically at his sister.

'Yeah we met today we have a lot in common, it's good to find someone so cool here' said Wanda as she looked at the other teens assembled across the parking lot which was now empty as people had left the school.

'Well Wand, remember pop telling us about these X-geeks, well you made friends with one of them' said Pietro rapidly, if Wanda hadn't gotten used to him she probably wouldn't have understood him.

'LETS DO THIS!' yelled Blob as he grabbed Scott's car and prepared to hurl it at the assembled teams only for it to be struck by lightning and drop to the ground next t him. Fog rolled around shrouding both groups as the X-jet hovered over head, Storm floated down to the ground.

'Juggernaut is attacking the mansion…Mystique needs your help' said Storm first to the X-kids then to the brotherhood.

…

'Mystique broke into the mansion, she was trying to get access to Cerebro. Charles has been working recently with his brother after we recaptured him, a stray piece of plating shook loose by seismic activity knocked him out allowing Juggernaut to free himself. Wolverine and Colossus are holding him off but they need your help' said Beast as he explained what had happened to the assembled group.

'Sorry about that' said Lance knowing what seismic activity it was which caused all this.

'So Juggernaut has been in the mansion all this time?' asked Scott who was visibly angry.

'Yes Scott, I'm sorry we couldn't tell you it would pose a safety risk' said Hank as he tried to calm the leader of the X-men.

'Oh and having Juggernaut on the bottom bunk isn't dangerous' said Scott as he clenched his fist and suited up for the mission.

'Scott don't be so dramatic, The professor, myself, Storm and Wolverine decided it would be for the best…' said Beast explaining why before he was cut off.

'Wolverine knew, you couldn't tell me and Jean but you could tell him!' yelled Scott unsure what he was most angry about now.

'Yo and you thought I was untrustworthy' said Toad as he elbowed the blue furry kid next to him.

'Vhy don't you keep your mouth shut slime ball?' asked Kurt as he hit Toad back.

'Hey don't hit him he was just asking a question, it seems that your perfect team is not so great' said Lance as he stared at Kitty.

'Look Lance this isn't the time' said Kitty as she stared back.

The group of teen's broke out into a din of raised voices and arguments as Jean got up from her seat and stood in front of them.

'Quiet' ordered Jean as all of the teens found themselves unable to speak, all except Emma who had her own strong psychic powers and shields.

'Hey why doesn't Jean and Blondie over there just blast him with psychic powers, he goes down like a hookers underwear' said Bobby as soon as Jean's power had worn off remembering what he knew about Juggernaut.

'Oh that is disgusting Bobby' said Rogue 'you couldn't have said like a baby'.

'That won't work, Juggernaut has recaptured his helmet from the armoury' said Beast cutting off the argument before it started.

'Were here' came Storms voice over the intercom as the door swung down letting the teens off the plane.

…

'Where in the complex are they?' asked Jean getting ready for a fight.

'I'm not sure' said Beast as he checked a computer pad on his arm. Wolverine suddenly hurtled through the concrete beneath them flying several feet into the air before crashing on the floor in front of them.

'You can stop looking Beast we found them' said Bobby as he pointed at the large hole in the floor.

'Bout time you got here, Tinman could use your help, I'll be right back in a minute' said Wolverine as he lay on the floor his bones were audibly cracking back into place.

Blob was the first through the hole and stood looking at Colossus trying to match Juggernaut in a test of strength with their hands locked together. Juggernaut growled and hurled Colossus into a near wall.

'I am unstoppable' screamed Juggernaut as he revelled in his own strength.

'unstoppable meet the unmovable' screamed Blob as he slammed into Juggernaut sending him into a wall and making Blob's gut shake wildly.

'Hit the Toad win a prize…miss and you get body slammed' yelled Toad as his feet connected with the now self righted Juggernaut but nothing happened Juggernaut didn't even move. 'You get body slammed' repeated Toad as slammed into Juggernaut who simply grabbed Toad, he let out a yelp as he sailed through the air connecting with Wanda and driving her to the floor.

Colossus stood next to Blob as both cracked their knuckles ready to fight 'So they have a strong one' said Blob as he sized up Colossus, Colossus smiled at him not realising he was the enemy.

Wolverine sailed through the gap in the ceiling and connected his claw with one of the clasps which locked Juggernauts helmet, Juggernaut yelled and grabbed Logan before throwing him through the ceiling again creating another hole.

'Get the clasps' yelled Beast as he came up with an attack strategy.

Lance caused a quake making Juggernaut fall as Quicksilver ran in and undid a clasp, Rogue ungloved her hands and grabbed hold of Juggernauts absorbing his power and matching him for strength. 'Your power is my power' yelled Rogue as she held on, Kurt took a signal and ported in to undo another clasp he was going for the last when Juggernaut kicked Rogue sending her flying, Juggernaut grabbed Nightcrawler and threw him into Pietro who was still running around.

'I am raw power' yelled Juggernaut as he started walking towards the group.

'You want raw power…you got it raw' screamed Scott as he removed his visor and blasted the Juggernaut with a huge blast of red, Jugs struggled but slowly began to make room towards the group as Scott was beginning to get visibly tired. Juggernaut grabbed Scott's skull and tightened his grip which caused the team to spring back into action.

Bobby blasted Juggernaut with ice freezing his legs as Blob and Colossus grabbed his arms, Kitty phased through the wall and undid the last clasp as Jean telekinetically lifted his helmet away.

Jean and Emma scowled at each other before nodding and letting out psychic blasts at Juggernaut, much like Bobby said he went down really fast.

…

'Thank you all' said Charles as he came round minutes later and wheeled himself into the room finding the mutants restraining Juggernaut whether it be psychically, telekinetically, phasing him through the floor, ice or in the case of Blob and Colossus just sitting on him. 'This truly could have been a disaster if it wasn't for your teamwork, hopefully this will show you all the way that things should be..'

'There not buying it so cut the Ming the Merciless crap' said Mystique as she entered the room rubbing her head in reference to the habit Xavier has of placing his hands in a steeple below his chin. 'We have bigger plans…lets go' ordered Mystique which caused the brotherhood to smile and offer a couple of visual threats before walking away, all except Emma who stood there looking at the group.

'Come on join us' said Scott as he moved towards the girl 'things don't have to be this way.'

'They do Scott, I just wanted to do this…' Emma stepped forward and kissed Scott passionately before walking after her team '…Bye Cyke.'

'That slut' growled Jean as she fired death glares at the back of Scott's head.

…

'The final stages are in preparation, gather the troops for a briefing tomorrow as we usher in the new era with an iron fist' ordered Magneto as he hovered over the floating car of Raven Darkholme.


End file.
